The Twin Turbulence
by ChloeB18
Summary: Daisy and Samantha, twin sisters of Penny, come to stay in Pasadena with their sister. The two not realizing to find both success, love, heartbreak, and difficulties along the way. Stuart/OC Sheldon/OC
1. Welcome

Chapter 1

I only own my character, Daisy and my co-writer, SamanthaJane13 only owns her character Sam. Thanks for making this story possible pt!

Please enjoy and reviews are welcome!

"Does Penny know we are coming?" Sam asked as she fluffed out her vibrantly dyed red hair. Looking in the car window, she stared at herself. Mythbusters T-shirt, capri jeans, and black and green striped socks with black high top converse. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look great, Sam." Daisy said as she fixed her pink and red midriff top and her cute jean shorts that had pretty little designs all over it and had lace on the bottom of the shorts before she walked over to the driver's side of the car in her cute sneakers as she climbed in the driver's seat after she put her suitcases in the trunk. "How about me?" she asked as she flirty flipped her blonde hair before she laughed. "Cute and flirty as always." Sam smiled as she put her own things in the back of their car. She took her place in the passenger's seat. "Alright Captain we are ready for take off." Sam said.

"Great. Oh and no Penny doesn't know we're coming. I did talk to her about an hour ago and she said today is her day off, so if we can get to the place in a few hours we'll have enough time to spend with Penny and then I can go and try out for that commercial I need to make happen for me." Daisy said before she drove off, the two finally able to escape their Nebraska prison for the freedom land of California.

"Warp speed, Mr. Sulu!" Sam said in her dramatic, and funny, Captain Kirk voice. "Is that Captain Jack Sparrow?" Daisy asked when they got to a stop light as she looked at her twin. "Nooo, Sparrow would be like this." She cleared her throat. "Set the sails, you scavorious dogs!"

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Daisy laughed. "Oh I can't wait to get out of this state!" she said as they were just driving out of their hometown. "Me too. Goodbye flat Nebraska, Helloooooo California!" Sam said happily. "Land of beautiful opportunities! And hot guys." Daisy laughed as they continued their drive.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

"Welcome to Sunny California!" Daisy shouted happily as they saw the California sign. "Breathe that air!" Sam said happily. Daisy pushed the button to let the windows down as they breathed in the California air. "Oh, simply intoxicating!" Daisy said. "And now entering Pasadena! We're almost to Penny's place!"

"I can't wait to see her face." Sam said. The twins did their special little high five and smiled brightly. "Ok, read the directions to the place to me again now that we're on her street." Daisy said. "Um...Okay it's actually the next right." Sam said as she looked at the directions. "Oh ok." Daisy said as she kept driving until she could turn and take a right. "Is this it?" she asked as she pulled up to a large apartment complex. "Yup, that's it..and she's on the fourth floor." Sam said. "Ok, let's get going then. Wait, where am I supposed to park?" Daisy asked. "Um...oh right there." Sam said, pointing to a few parking spots. "Oh ok." Daisy pulled into one of the parking spaces before she and Sam got out of the car. "Should we take our stuff in now or just surprise her first?" Daisy asked. "I say let us have fun first." Sam said. "Good choice." Daisy said as she and Sam started inside the building.

"Oh cool an elevator." Daisy said as she pressed on the button, but nothing happened as she looked over at Sam. "Um..." She looked at her sister. "Alright...stairs it is." Sam said.

"Oh God. How does Penny do this every day? I guess there's no need for a workout program when you live in this place." Daisy said as they started their ascent up the stairs. "Ugh..." Sam said as they moved up the flights of stairs.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna lose my legs." Daisy said when they were half way up the second flight of stairs. "Finally." Sam said as they reached the fourth floor. "Oh my God." Daisy sighed as she sank to the ground. "What's her room number?" she asked tiredly. "4B...Here!" Sam said happily. "Oh cool." Daisy said before she smiled at Sam as they both knocked on the door together, making it sound like one knock.

"Just a second! Leonard! Get the door!" the two heard their older sister call out. "Leonard?" Daisy and Samantha asked as they looked at each other.

The door opened to reveal a short, nerdy-looking man with glasses. "Um...hello?" he said unsurely. "Hi." both Daisy and Samantha said. "Um, is our sister Penny here?" Daisy asked. "Hi...um...you're tw-twins?" Leonard stuttered. "Uh huh." they both said. "Do we have the right place?" Daisy asked. "Penny!" Leonard yelled. "Oh ok." Daisy said softly before Penny soon ran over. "Leonard, what-oh my god! Daisy! Sam!" she said happily as she pushed past Leonard and hugged her sisters. "Hi Penny!" they said happily together. "What are you two doing here?" Penny asked.

"Well..." Sam looked at Daisy with a smile. "I've got a commercial audition!" Daisy said happily. "That's amazing! What's the commercial?" Penny asked. "It's for tampons, but it's a start." Daisy said. "Well, you're right it is a start." Penny said. "Yep, so we didn't know you were living with anybody." Daisy said, looking over her sister's shoulder at the gawking man that looked totally stunned by the twins. "Oh girls, this is my boyfriend." Penny said. "Leonard, these are my younger twin sisters, the blonde is Daisy, and the redhead is Sam. Daisy, Sam, this is my boyfriend, Leonard." Penny said and Daisy and Sam smiled. "Hi." they said as Leonard stepped forward and shook their hands. "H-hi." he stuttered. "Why do we always get that reaction?" Daisy asked her sisters softly. "I think it's because we're twins." Sam said.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, probably. Anyways-" she started before they heard a voice behind them. "What is all the caterwauling about out here?" they heard and Daisy and Sam turned around, seeing a tall and skinny man with very short hair that was cropped close to his head, that came out with a Batman t-shirt on.

"Hi." The twins waved happily at him.

"Hello." the man said before Penny came forward. "Sorry, Sheldon I was catching up with my sisters and introducing them to Leonard, but I might as well introduce them to you too. Daisy, Sam, this is Sheldon, Leonard's roommate. Sheldon, this is my sister, Daisy." Penny said as she hugged her blonde sister and then hugged her redhead sister. "And this is my other sister, Sam."

"Are any of these two the sister that shot her husband by accident? A story, I should note, that I do not wish to hear again as I have already heard it through the grapevine of friends and did not find it amusing the first time as it reflected to stories which I've heard dozens of times in Texas." Sheldon asked and the three girls laughed. "No, that's Becky that did that. And don't worry about that." Penny said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Does anybody have the time?" Daisy asked. "It's...1 pm." Sam answered. "Oh my gosh, I have to get going. Sam, do you want to go to my audition with me or do you mind having her stay here with you until I'm done, Penny?" Daisy asked. "Oh no, she can stay here with me, no problem. You have a good time at the audition, Daisy." The three sisters shared in a hug.

"Thanks. Wish me luck!" Daisy said happily. "Good luck, Daisy!" Penny and Sam said before Daisy kissed Leonard's cheek. "Nice meeting you, Leonard." she said before she went and kissed Sheldon's cheek. "Nice meeting you, Sheldon." she said before rushing downstairs, leaving Sheldon looking dumbfounded and wide-eyed.

"Sheldon, calm down. Daisy's very sweet." Penny said. "Calm down? How do I know she wasn't a carrier of any one of your corn-husker colds that plagued me once? No, excuse me, twice so far!" Sheldon said, freaking out in his typical Sheldon way. Sam quirked an eyebrow. "We are both thoroughly vaccinated." This guy was cute, kind of a robotic kind of cute like Leonard Nemoy as Spock robotic cute. "Well, I'll be looking into that." Sheldon said quickly before turning and walking into his own apartment. "Sorry about him, he's a little...well, I'm not sure how to describe it, really." Penny said before she invited Sam in with her and Leonard.

"He doesn't like germs, does he?" She asked slimply. "He has so many phobias not even three dictionaries could fit them all." Leonard said. Sam merely shrugged. "Still kinda cute though." she muttered mainly to herself.

Penny looked at her sister before she looked back at Leonard. "Well, I'll see you later, sweetie." she said as she and Leonard kissed before Penny sent him back to his own apartment.

Penny smiled as she sat down with her sister. "What is going on with you? By the way do you have tea or hot coco?" Sam asked politely as she pulled her bright red hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I've got some hot coco. Nothing's been going on with me. I had that one commercial last year that I told you about and I had a play at my acting class a few months ago, but that's pretty much all that's been going on with my acting career." Penny said as she walked into her kitchen and fixed her sister some hot coco. "Sounds lovely." Sam relaxed into the couch, listening to her sister talk. Once the hot coco was finished Sam happily drank it till it was all gone.

"So, what are you up to?" Penny asked. "Well, nothing as exciting as you or Daisy." Sam said. "Well that doesn't matter I still wanna hear about it. Tell me what's up." Penny said as she smiled at her sister. "Alright, well...you remember I was dating Mr. Murdock's son, Joshua?" Sam bit her lip subtly. "Well, um..." she trailed off. Penny smiled as she looked at her sister. "Yeah..." she said, coaxing Sam to keep going. "Well, um...turns out he was dating me because he needed that..."Little Wife". The woman who remains in the kitchen, raises the children. Doesn't do a damned thing with her life. Serves her husband's needs whenever he wants them. I flat out told him no and I was coming to California. And well...he didn't quite agree with that idea." Sam sighed softly, rubbing the back of her neck. Penny's smile disappeared instantly as she looked at Sam. "What happened? Did you kick his ass like I taught you and Daisy?" she asked. "Right after he sucker punched me and gave me a bloody lip and nose. But you should see the damage done to him." Sam slightly smirked. "Mr. Murdock was P.O'ed."

"I'm sure. You made sure to kick him in the nuts right?" Penny asked with a smile on her face but Sam knew that she was serious. "Let's say he may be walking bow legged for the rest of his life." Sam said. "Good job!" Penny said, high-fiving her sister. Sam smiled and laughed as Penny hugged her.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. "It's open." Penny shouted, not bothering to check like she normally would. She was still excited for her sister and how she kicked butt.

None other than Howard Wolowitz walked in. "Penny, have you seen Sheldon? Oh, hello." he said, turning his head to look at Sam. "Hi. I'm Sam." She said with a smile. "Howard Wolowitz, madam." he said in a fake French accent and Penny looked at him. "I haven't seen Sheldon, Howard." she said, but Howard walked over to Sam as he kissed her hand. "And how do you know Penny?" he asked. "She's my sister and she can kick ass as well as I can." Penny said with a smirk. Howard smiled as he bowed. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Samantha." he said. "Well, if you haven't seen Sheldon-" Howard said just before Daisy ran back in. "I GOT IT! I GOT THE PART!" she screamed happily as she jumped up and down with her sisters and yelled happily.

Howard couldn't help but stare, making the twins stare at him uncomfortably. "Umm..." Daisy said as she walked behind Sam. "Is he in one of those Beatles revival groups?" she asked Sam quietly. Sam tried not to laugh as she looked at Howard who, like the others, was looking at the twins with wide eyes.

"Um...hi. I'm Daisy. Me and Sam are Penny's sisters." Daisy said as she walked up and held out her hand with a smile on her face. Sam waved again at Howard. "By the way, Twin, congrats to you." Sam said. "Thank you. We shoot tomorrow, I can't wait! I have to be at the studio by ten tomorrow morning so would you mind if Sam and I spend a day or two, maybe even a week if things take that long with you Penny?" Daisy asked, turning to her older sister. "That's just fine, I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Penny said happily. "Great!" Daisy said as she hugged her sister.

"What great news!" Howard said from behind them, making all three girls look at him. "My sister is going to be in a commercial!" Sam said proudly. "Well, I'm very happy for you, Miss Daisy." Howard said and Daisy looked over at him. "Howard, I'm going to have to politely ask you not to call me that. Just Daisy will be fine." she said. "Oh, I remember the last guy that called you that, you kicked him right in the balls." Penny laughed. Howard nodded. "Understood, Daisy. It was very nice to meet the two of you. I hope I can see more of you while you're here." he said and Daisy smiled as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It was nice meeting you too, Howard." Daisy said. Howard's cheeks became redder than the sweater he was wearing. He turned and ran into the doorway before running off.

Both twins looked over at Penny. "Don't ask. If you stay here long enough, you'll learn about it. He's a bit of a nerd, like Leonard and Sheldon. Not in a bad way, in a cool way. Trust me." Penny said and Daisy and Sam nodded. "We'll trust you on that." they said. "Penny, I just saw Howard and his face was redder than my mother's bindi-" Came a thick accented voice as a cute Indian man walked into the room. Daisy and Sam turned around at the new voice. "Oh, um...Hello." He said politely. "I am Raj."

"Hi." the twins said together. "I'm Daisy." she said as she reached her hand out. "I'm Sam, lovely to meet you Raj." Sam said. "Oh, it is lovely to meet the two of you as well." Raj said. "Raj is practically the most normal...ish...of the four." Penny said with a smile.

"Well, that's good to know." Daisy said as Raj shook both of their hands and smiled. "I just merely came to see what was going on. I must be away myself. Mother and Father are trying to set me up with some friend's daughter in India." He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he left.

Daisy giggled as Raj left. "So, how about we all go out to dinner to celebrate my commercial? If you want, Penny, your friends can come with us. I wouldn't mind." she said. "OH! Chinese Take out. When was the last time we all had Chinese takeout together huh?" Sam asked happily.

"Great idea!" Penny and Daisy said before Penny pulled out a menu of the place that the guys went to all the time for their weekly Chinese take-out. "This place is great, and it has all of our stuff and if we all go down there they may just give us all three fortune cookies instead of just one." Penny said. "Great! Let's order!" Daisy said and Penny smiled as she picked up the phone and placed their order. "Alright, fifteen minutes. Good, it takes about fifteen minutes depending on the traffic." Penny said.

"Oh, Penny, we forgot to tell you, but you'll never guess what dad got us for our 23rd birthday." Daisy said with a big smile as the three girls walked down the three flights of stairs. "Um...I'm a little afraid." Penny laughed. Daisy laughed. "You're gonna be so jello." she said, which was their secret word for 'jealous' as they all walked into the parking lot and Daisy and Sam pointed to their brand-new Rove Ranger.

"Oh My God!" Penny shouted happily. "Right!?" Daisy and Sam said together. "Dude, massive Jello." Penny said as they went into the car. "Oh and our suitcases are in the back. If I can get enough money from the commercial, I think I'm going to rent the place next to yours and then pay for Sam to live across from me since there's no other available apartments on your side of the hall." Daisy said, smiling at her sisters. "Wait what?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I've decided that's what I want to do with the money I get from the commercial. I just hope it's enough to where I'll still have enough to split some with you so we can get the essentials." Daisy said. "Daisy, I can't-" Sam started. "I don't care if you can or can't, you're my sister and I love you and if Penny doesn't mind I'd like for us all to stay here in California." Daisy said. Sam sighed. "Alright." then she smiled at her sisters.

"Do you not want to stay in California with us?" Daisy asked. "What? Oh no, I definitely want to stay in California." Sam smiled brighter. "Oh good, I was just wondering if you were wanting to or not." Daisy said as they neared the Chinese place. "Mmmmmmm foooood." Sam said happily.

Penny smiled. "You guys are going to love this place. They've got some of the best Chinese, I swear." she said before she, Sam, and Daisy walked into the restaurant and picked up their order, sneaking a few fortune cookies on their way out. Daisy had gotten two handfuls and stuffed them into the bag quickly before they all laughed when they got back into the car as Penny drove them back to the apartment as Penny carried the food while the girls carried their suitcases up the three flights of stairs and piled into Penny's apartment.

"Smells so amazing." The twins were practically drooling over the food. "It tastes even better." Penny said as she laid out all of their food and they ate around her coffee table in family style as they always did. "Oh my goodness. It's God's nectar." Sam said. "Wow, I'm never eating any other Chinese food again." Daisy said before she sat back on the couch. "I'm stuffed." she said, letting out a tired sigh. "Oh me too." Sam sat between her two sisters. "but so worth it."

"So true." Daisy said as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder. "Well, let's clean this up and then one of you can take the couch and I've got this super comfy recliner that is just as good as a bed." Penny said as the three dragged themselves up. "Ok how about we flip a coin? Loser gets the recliner? Because you know neither of us could ever sleep in a chair, sis." Daisy said and Sam nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." she said and Penny smiled as she picked up a coin. "Here's this quarter from the change." Penny said. "Heads for you, Daisy?" Penny asked and Daisy nodded. "Please." she said and Penny smiled as she flipped the coin.

"Heads." Penny flipped once. "Tails." a second time. "Tails. Ok Sam, you win the couch." Penny said and Daisy giggled. "I hope that recliner is as comfy as you say it is." she said. "It is. And don't worry if you get too uncomfortable, you can come and sleep in my bed, it's a queen so we'll have our own room. Trust me, I don't mind. You're my sister." Penny said as she hugged Daisy. "I think I'd be more comfortable with that, honestly." Daisy said and Penny smiled. "Sure, sweetie. But first let's toast to Daisy getting her first commercial." Penny said as the three picked up their wine glasses that held red wine in it.

"To my baby sister, Daisy. May your commercial go wonderfully and hell, maybe you'll get discovered." Penny said and the three laughed before clinking their glasses together before taking drinks of their wine before everyone soon went off to bed for the night, the twins exhausted from their trip.


	2. Comic Books And More

Chapter 2

I only own my character, Daisy and my co-writer, SamanthaJane13 only owns her character, Sam.

Thanks to my awesome pt and co-writer, SamanthaJane13!

And again, reviews are always welcome! Thank you to _**magneto acolyte **_for being the first to review!

_**The Next Morning...**_

Daisy had set her cell phone to vibrate and wake her up at 7 as she had been getting ready all morning, tiptoeing around her sleeping sisters as she took a shower and picked out a good outfit to wear to the studio. She only put a very small and light amount of make-up on, just to cover up her 'morning face' as she called it.

When she was ready, it was 8:30 and her sisters were slowly waking up, but Daisy knew that they wouldn't be totally themselves until at least 11 in the morning, just like herself. But she was forcing herself to be awake and her usual sweet and perky and chipper self that she always was as she kissed her sister's cheeks and offered to make breakfast.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to do that." Penny said tiredly as she picked up a water bottle out of the fridge. "Please, I really need to. I need to keep myself busy so I don't freak out because I'm just a bundle of nerves right now about this commercial. I just hope that my first thing in this business isn't going to be the thing that haunts me for the rest of my career." Daisy said as she started making eggs for her and her sisters.

"Don't worry, hun, it'll be a commercial that'll run for a while then it'll be done and everyone will forget about it." Penny said. "But you know while you're out I'll talk to the building manager and see if I can get you and Sam an appointment with him. I'll tell him about your situation and that you're my sisters and could really use places of your own to stay and that you'd rather stay near me, so I'll make sure he can get the keys ready for you two to see the apartments today when you get your check." Penny continued. "Really, Penny?" Sam asked. "Of course. You can even come with me, Sam." Penny said. "Sure, I'd love to." she said.

"Great, then it's all settled. They said they would be able to pay me today in cash so I hope he takes cash." Daisy said. "Hun, everywhere takes cash. It's checks that are a problem for him." Penny said with a laugh as the three all sat down to a really good breakfast that Daisy had made.

_**That Afternoon...**_

Daisy was off at her commercial for the day, while Sam had talked to the landlord and found an apartment on the fourth floor. It was down the hall on the opposite side of the hall where Penny's was. As she walked along, she munched on a bag of Swedish Fish. Finally finding the right one, the second door on the left, she was about to open the door and hesitated. '_Don't do this. Be a big girl_.', She thought as she took a breath and opened the door.

It looked exactly like Penny's and it was even furnished. The furniture wasn't really her kind of style, but at least it was furniture. If anything, maybe she could sell the furniture and use the money to get new things.

She smiled happily as she sat down on the couch and took a breath. "I like it." She said to herself. Just as Sam was getting relaxed and settled into her place, she heard something on the other side of the wall she was sharing.

"It's not that cold, Sheldon! I turned the air down one degree!" Leonard yelled. "One degree too many, Leonard. It's freezing!" Sheldon yelled hotly.

Sam sat up and her eyebrow was arched as she came out of her apartment and looked into the apartment next to her.

The two men were pointing at the air conditioner while they argued over Leonard turning the air down one degree. "I don't care how many degrees it is, Leonard, it's still one degree and it still changes the entire air fluctuation of the room." Sheldon argued. Her eyes passed back and forth between both men.

"You're insane. I'm out of here! Do what you want with the air!" Leonard said irritably as he stormed towards the door. Sam squeaked as Leonard nearly trampled her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. You're Sam right?" Leonard asked as he stopped quickly. "Yeah, and I would appreciate not becoming a Sammy pancake." she said. Leonard smiled. "I'm sorry, you've got no idea what it's like having him for a roommate. But I won't bother you with that, did you need something? You looked like you were about to knock." he said. "I was just seeing what all the noise is about. I'm well, I'm moving in next door." she said.

"Oh, that's great. I'm glad you're staying and that Pasadena, or Sheldon, hasn't put a bad image in your head and made you want to leave." Leonard joked, but she had a feeling he wasn't joking very much on Sheldon. "Nah, I've dealt with poeple far worse than a man with just OCD and a thing for germs." Sam said. "You deserve an award if you've dealt with anyone even remotely worse than Sheldon Cooper." Leonard said. "Oh I got my award. He can never have children again." She said, giving Leonard a smirk, watching his eyes widen. "I'm kidding." she said. "Oh." he said, sounding relieved. Sam smiled, patting his shoulder. "Why not just move in with Penny? Or are you guys not quite there yet in your relationship?" she asked. "Well, I...she...it's complicated." Leonard said. "Isn't it always?" Sam smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"It is, actually." he said. "So, I know that Penny works at the Cheesecake Factory and is planning to act, and I know that Daisy is kind of doing the same at least that's what it looks like, so what do you do?" Leonard asked curiously. "I'm more the science nerd." Sam said. "Oh really? What kind of science are you into?" Leonard asked. "Physics and Astronomy. Actually, I was a part of a group at my college in Nebraska who challenged the physics of Star Trek, to see what things could actually be possible in today's modern world with our technology." she said. "Wow, that's incredible. You know, we have something like that at the University Sheldon, Raj, Howard and I work at." he said. "That's cool. Very cool." She said, noticing Sheldon was becoming annoyed at the two of them conversing as though he were not there. "Excuse me, Leonard, but I've been standing here for the past..." he looked down at his watch. "Fifteen minutes and forty-nine seconds waiting to tell you that I'll be turning down the air conditioning to my own liking." Sheldon said before he went to turn around and walk back into the apartment.

Sam couldn't help but smile slightly at his cute huffy face. "That's great, Sheldon. I'll be here or maybe at the comic book store. Do you like comic books, Sam?" Leonard asked, looking at her. He was hoping to get to know Penny's sisters so she would have something to talk with him about and hopefully add more to their daily conversation. "Love them, Especially anything about Wolverine and Sabertooth." Sam said. "Good choices. Would you want to go to the local comic book store with me? They've got everything." he said. "Sure! Oh let me just go lock my door." She said with a smile as she walked to her door. "Leonard, I want to go to the comic book store too. In our roommate agreement, we have the agreement that any time one of us wants to go to the comic book store, the other, if feeling left out, must be allowed to come along." Sheldon said. Sam came back into view. "Of course, Sheldon. Come along." She said, giving him a big smile. "I'd love to get to know you better too."

"Well, thank you, Samantha. I'd love to join the two of you to the comic book store." Sheldon said.

When the three got down to the lobby, Daisy was just walking in as she ran right to Sam and hugged her. "Oh my God! The commercial went so great! They say it should be ready to be aired within a month! I can't wait!" Daisy said happily, making Sheldon step back, not familiar with such an amount of excitement that didn't have to do with science. "Congrats, Daisy." Sam said, laughing. "Tell you what, celebratory dinner when we get back." she said. "Where are you going?" Daisy asked. "We're all going to the comic book store." Sam said. "Oooh, a comic book store. I've always wanted to go into one of those, would you mind if I tag along?" Daisy asked. "Sure, come along." Sam said.

"Great. How's everyone feel about taking me and Sam's car?" Daisy asked as they walked out the door. "Um, Daisy, I think it would be better to take Leonard's car seeing as I'm unfamiliar with your and Samantha's car and by the way the proper way to ask that question would be how does everyone feel about taking my and Samantha's car?" Sheldon said, which made Daisy look over. "Isn't our car like any other car?" Daisy asked. "Well, it might be, but as I've been in Penny's car before, I'm not sure I'd be able to handle your car should it be exactly like hers with a faulty engine-" Sheldon started.

"Ok, Sheldon, you've made your very long case about it, we'll take Leonard's car." Daisy said before Leonard guided them to his car, passing the Rove Ranger on the way. "Wow, I wonder whose car that is." Leonard said, impressed. "That's ours." Daisy and Sam said together. "Wow." Leonard said before everyone piled into his car and he drove off to the comic book store.

Once Leonard pulled up to the comic book store, Daisy and Sam walked in first with Sheldon and Leonard behind them. When the twins walked in, every guy in the store gasped, save for the man behind the cash register desk and Howard and Raj, who were already in there looking around, which made Daisy grasp her twin's arm in surprise.

"Um, is there a problem?" Sam asked Leonard quietly. "Don't worry, they did almost the same thing with Penny, minus the gasping. I'll just tell you what I told her. They're more afraid of you than you are of them." Leonard said. "Doubtful. Very doubtful." Daisy said softly before she slowly let go of her sister's arm once the men slowly moved their eyes back to what they were looking at previously. "It's ok, they've just never seen twins before." Leonard said.

"Hey you guys, fancy meeting you here." Howard said as he walked in. He eyed Sam before joining Leonard and Sheldon. "Psssst. Leonard." he whispered. "Since when do you whisper?" Leonard asked as he looked at Howard. "Hey, do you think I can get..." he looked over his shoulder. "Jessica Rabbit over there to you know...get Nerdy?" He said, wriggling his eyebrows. "Good luck with that." Sheldon said quietly.

"Oh come on, why? Roger Rabbit got Jessica to marry him and he is a cartoon rabbit who is incredibly stupid." He said before looking at Leonard. "Besides, he did a wannabe cool person hair move. I could be her Hunny Bunny any day if she'll be my Love Cake. And we can make Patty Cake together." He wriggled his eyebrows again. "I highly doubt it. She's not one of those barmaids you go after." Sheldon said. "But why wouldn't she want this?" He said, motioning to himself.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the sound of Spock's voice echoed in the small comic store. That very sound was coming from Sam's phone. It was the opening monologue to the TV show but being voice by Spock himself. Sam answered the call before putting away her phone and returning to the comics in front of her.

"Oh even better. She's a Trekkie. Maybe she'll be the Uhura to my Kirk." He said, getting that low voice he used when he became the predator on the prowl. Sheldon looked over at Sam when her phone had rang and he heard Spock's voice while Leonard looked at Howard. "Why are you so interested in her? I thought you were seeing somebody?" he asked. "I was til she left me for a professional body builder. Now Howard is back on the block and looking for a new lady." Howard said. "Penny didn't even go for you, why do you think her sister would? I'm honestly curious." Leonard said. "Go ahead, you can burst my bubble for now. But I shall prevail. I shall have that hot red haired Jessica Rabbit minx in my-" Howard said. "I suggest you quiet down since she's coming this way." Sheldon said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh come on, man, would you want some? I mean then again why would she? You are annoying and a germaphobe and-" Howard started. "Want some what? Oh sexual intercourse. I don't plan on doing such things as they're unnecessarily loud and messy and just not worth wasting time on. But seeing as Samantha and Daisy may be possible inclusions into our friend circle, I don't think it's exactly very friend-like of you to be talking or even thinking about that. But seeing as how you were with Penny, I can only think that she'll probably give you just as much of a black eye as Penny did when you tried to move in on her." Sheldon said.

Sam looked up, hearing Sheldon's outburst, she had heard her name as well as her sisters names. _What just happened?, _She thought to herself as she saw Sheldon becoming very frazzled. "Hey," she said, walking over. "Sheldon, are you alright?" Sam was the type of person who had to make sure everyone was alright. She was a peacekeeper, both her sisters knew this very well. She had been like a second mother to them most of their life. It wasn't exactly something Sam could turn off really.

"Oh, I'm fine. Howard's just being himself and that's always frustrating. If I can find a good comic book, I'll feel better." Sheldon said before skimming through the comic books. "Well would this one work?" She handed him the plastic covered book. "Seems to be the only one left." It was a vintage Marvel Avengers comic. "Wow, a vintage Avengers." Sheldon said, looking like a kid on Christmas morning before he looked over at Sam. "Would you like to become a permanent member of my friend circle?" he asked, shocking Leonard and Howard. She smiled, her cheeks now becoming a soft shade of pink. "I'd like that, Sheldon." she said. "Wonderful. You're in." he said before turning to the comics. She smiled again before blushing more. She handed him the comic and then made her way back to the boxes she had been looking in.

Daisy looked around at the comics and the action figures that were around the adorable store as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she looked over when she noticed a guy looking at her. When she looked at him, he totally froze and Daisy swallowed as she smiled softly and waved before the man took a breath from his inhaler and Daisy turned around. _Don't want to be responsible for that., _she thought as she turned and walked to the other side of the store, obviously nervous around very fragile guys that were still somewhat staring at her.

_What to do? What to do?, _she wondered in her mind as she looked around at a sign reading, 'Graphic Novels'.

"Uh, pardon me." Came a voice from behind her. "I'm going to need to see some ID. We just got a shipment of well...adult-like graphic novels and we need to make sure.."

Daisy turned around. "Oh ok, I was just kind of browsing, but ok." she said as she opened her purse and dug into it for a minute before pulling out her driver's license and handed it to him. "Alright, you are clear to go." He said with a smile. "Thanks. Um, I have to tell you I've never actually been in a comic book store, nor have I ever really read one. The only thing sci-fi I'm really into is Harry Potter. Is there anything here that I would be able to look at and understand?" she giggled. "Ah yes, well the best comics I would say are great for beginners would have to be Batman or Superman." he said. "I've seen the Dark Knight trilogy so yeah I think I might be able to get Batman." she said. "Well then here. These three should get you on the right track and they are on sale today." He smiled, becoming slightly nervous. She was beautiful like one of the heroines in the comics he read. "Oh, thanks. Can I go ahead and check out? These look really cool, I can't wait to start reading them." she said with a bright white smile.

"Sure, I'll ring you up right away." he said. "Thanks. Oh, I didn't catch your name." she said as she followed him up to the counter. "I'm Stuart, Stuart Bloom. Nice to meet you, Daisy." He smiled. "I'm not a stalker or creeper just to get that out there, I merely saw your name on your ID." he said. "I figured that, I mean I did show you my driver's license." she giggled. "Yes you did." he laughed, still feeling nervous around such a pretty girl. Daisy smiled. "So, um, how much are these comics going to cost?" she asked. "They will cost you a total of $35.50 today." he said. "Comic books don't come cheap do they?" she giggled as she pulled out forty dollars and handed it to him. "Not when they are originals." he said with a smile. Daisy smiled as she took the change he had handed to her, their hands brushing as Daisy put the change in her pocket book before putting it back into her purse.

"You're really sweet, Stuart. Thanks for the help." she said. "Oh, well...um...thanks." he said, blushing madly. Daisy smiled. "I'll definitely be back whenever I'm finished reading these. Have a nice night, Stuart." she said sweetly. "And I shall be here to assist." he said with a smile before he started growing nervous again. "Great." Daisy said. "Um...do you know if there's any way to make the other guys in here calm down? I feel like I'm stepping on eggshells when I come near one of them." she said, obviously shy that she would be responsible for something to happen to one of the nervous men in the comic book store. "Don't worry, they will get over it eventually. Ya know, nerds, they kinda feel all mousy when...a very...pretty...and lovely girl pays attention to them." Stuart said. "Awww, that's really sweet of you to say, Stuart. I'll definitely be back very soon." Daisy said with that heart-stopping smile of hers.

He felt his heart stop. "I-I look forward to seeing you." He sighed softly after she had turned away. _I hope I didn't mess up., _he thought as he watched her walk away.

Daisy walked over to Sam as she was looking through a wall of comic books. "Sammy, I just met the store owner and he's probably the sweetest guy I've ever talked to." she said softly. "That's really nice." She said with a smile of her own. "I know. He even helped me pick out these Batman comics." Daisy said. "That's cool." Sam said. "So, how are you doing?" Daisy asked. "Doing good." She smiled at her sister as she sifted through the comics. "Great." Daisy said before she walked around the store a little more before she found a cute little chair as she sat down and started reading through the first comic, the other two in her lap. It took her about two panels before she was already lost in the world of Batman as she read the comic interestedly.

Stuart watched her, wondering and trying to get the courage to talk to her again. Just as he was about to get his courage, she was walking out with Leonard and Sheldon and her twin sister, but it did warm his heart when Daisy turned around and smiled as she waved at him. "Bye Stuart." she said sweetly. "B-bye." Stuart managed to say before he whimpered in defeat. Daisy smiled as she piled into Leonard's car along with her sister before he drove back to the apartment.

"Stuart seems like a really nice guy, Leonard. Is he normally that nervous?" she asked. "Only around gorgeous girls like yourself and your sisters." he said. "Oh. Thank you." Daisy said, flattered, before the four of them got out of the car and went back inside as they went back up to the fourth floor. "I'm gonna see if Penny's home." Daisy said to Sam.

"Um, Sam, Daisy, do you think the two of you would like to join the guys and Penny and me for dinner tonight?" Leonard asked when Sheldon was inside of the apartment. "Sure." the twins said. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "Oh, we're just going to be in the apartment. We're ordering pizza tonight. Is there a certain type of pizza you like?" Leonard asked. "Pepperoni." the two of them said with a smile. "Great. Well, we'll see you in..." Leonard checked his watch. "One hour." he said with a smile before he walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"It's nice we're getting to know Penny's friends and boyfriend." Daisy said. "Yeah. Really nice." Sam said more to herself as she looked at the door of the apartment she would be staying in. "Hey did you find yours yet?" Sam asked. "Yeah, my apartment is right next to Penny's." Daisy said as she walked to her door, which was the apartment right next to their older sister's.

"That's cool." Sam said happily. "Ok, so I'll see you in an hour at the guys' apartment?" Daisy asked. "Indeed you shall." Sam said. Daisy smiled. "Ok, I'll see you in a little bit." she said before she unlocked her door and walked in, looking around at the cute furniture. The other owners even left a TV that was in good condition as she found her suitcase sitting next to the couch, but right now she was more interested in her comic books as she sat down and continued reading where she left off in her comic book.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sam sat quietly, thinking about Sheldon. She feared she was beginning to crush on the Spock-like Science man. _What was so wrong with that though?, _she couldn't help but think. He was Penny's friend, maybe that was the problem, but then again maybe it's because she was so shy around Sheldon. So many things were running through her mind.

Maybe it was because he was so...logical? He seemed an awful lot like her favorite Vulcan. Perhaps that was the problem. Would he even want a relationship? Would he even want anything from her other than friends?

Sam sighed heavily and sat down on the couch that was now permanently hers. She had made the security deposit as well as the first month's rent. Sighing heavily, she fell sideways and closed her eyes.


	3. Fanboy

Chapter 3

I only own my character, Daisy. Sam only owns her character, Sam.

Thanks to my pt and co-writer, SamanthaJane13!

And as always reviews are welcome! And thank you once again to _**magneto acolyte**_ for the review!

_**That Night...**_

Daisy, Sam, and Penny were all in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment as they chowed down on pizza while Sam and Daisy were mainly quiet as they listened to the group of friends talk about the events of the day.

Sam looked at Sheldon occasionally as she munched on the pizza. She sighed softly before easing back into the chair.

When the conversation died down, Sheldon flipped on the television. "Time for Doctor Who." he said. "What's that?" Daisy asked, causing Sheldon to gasp. Daisy looked at him, her eyes widening slightly by his gasp. "It's the one about the British guy who travels in the police telephone box. Doctor number 10 was played by David Tennant who also played Barty Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Sam rambled before biting into her pizza once more.

"Oh my God, Barty Crouch Jr. is a Doctor?" Daisy asked. "No, sweetie, just the guy, David Tennant that plays him." Sam said. "So what's his name in the show?" Daisy asked. "The Doctor." Sheldon said. "Yeah I know, but what's his name?" Daisy asked. "The Doctor. His name is The Doctor." Sheldon said as he got up to get a drink as the show was starting.

Daisy shrugged. "I'll try it and see if I like it." she said as she sat down in Sheldon's spot unknowingly as everyone gasped. "What?" Daisy asked. "That's Sheldon's spot you have to sit where you were, believe me. Quick before Sheldon turns and sees." Penny said just before Sheldon turned around as Daisy was standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Daisy, I suggest you move." Sam said, seeing Sheldon's wide eyes. "Sorry, just can't really see the TV from where I was." Daisy said as she scurried over to sit next to Penny, who was at a better angle to see the TV. Everyone took a collective sigh when Sheldon relaxed and took his seat.

Daisy sighed in relief once Sheldon stopped looking at her and focused on the TV. "That's not David Tennant." Daisy said. "That's Matt Smith, he plays the 11th regeneration of the Doctor." Sheldon said. Daisy nodded. "I see." she said softly before she watched the show. Sam sat there watching, leaning on her arms as she started to become engrossed in the show. "Not too bad." she said. "I agree. It's not bad." Daisy said.

_**One Hour Later...**_

"It's over? Is another episode coming on?" Daisy asked as she turned to Sheldon. "Unfortunately no, but it's ok another episode comes on tonight at ten and then in the morning at 8 and 9." Sheldon said. "I don't want to wait until ten I want to watch more now. That was incredible." Daisy said.

"Netflix." Sheldon said. "What about Netflix?" Daisy asked. "It's on Netflix." he said. "Yeah and how do I get that?" she asked. Sam looked at her sister. "Seriously?" she asked. "Uh yeah." Daisy said. "You go on and sign up." Sam said. "You'll have to show me." she said. "Alright." Sam said before sipping her soda.

"So, what are you two planning to do while you're here?" Leonard asked. "Well, while I'm looking for more acting jobs, I was thinking that maybe Penny could put in a good word for me and Sam at the Cheesecake Factory...if that's ok." Daisy said. "Actually..." Sam said. "I already talked about a job."

"Oh you did?" Daisy asked. "At the Cheesecake Factory?" Penny asked. "No." She said nervously before downing half her coke. "Where?" the two blondes asked as Daisy started drinking her own soda. "It's, um...with a publisher." She said hinting. "A publisher. That's great, what are you going to be doing? Journalist at a newspaper?" Penny asked. "No, um...I'm getting published. Again." she said softly. "Oh my God!" Penny and Daisy said. "Again? What are you getting published?" Penny asked. "A screenplay?" Daisy asked. "A book?" Penny asked. "A book...my second one." Sam said. "That's so great!" Penny and Daisy said as they hugged her.

"What have you published?" Leonard asked. "Um..." Sam blushed. "my first isn't that popular among the masses, but it sold. You might know of it, it's a science fiction fantasy romance. Sort of along the lines of Beauty and the Beast with a bit of inspiration from Star Trek, Star Wars and the steampunk culture. It's called Heart of Steele."

Raj quickly jumped up as he went to the refrigerator and took out a beer as he downed at least half of it before he looked at Sam. "Heart of Steele? I love that book, it changed my life. I didn't know you wrote that." Raj said as he got up and shook her hand and hugged her. "I'm so glad to meet you, you're my favorite author so far." he said, freaking out and completely fanboying over her.

"In this space and time, you have shown me truly what it means to be human. Now that I have tasted the sweet nectar of its beauty I never wish to return to what I once was." Sam blushed as Raj quoted her book.

"Wow. Penny and I both read her first book, but we don't even remember the introduction that well." Daisy said. "Sorry." she smiled. Sam smiled as she shook her head, letting her sisters know she didn't mind. "Please, you must tell me what is the basis of your newest book?! Is it along the same lines of Heart of Steele or will it be completely different?" Raj asked. Sam smiled. "I want you to be surprised, Raj. And tell you what, when the book comes out, I will give you an autographed copy." she said.

"Oh my God, I would love that! Would you mind if I have your autograph now? I'd like one that I could frame, but you can still autograph my copy of the new book. Do you know when it will be out?" Raj said, unable to stop fanboying. "Probably within the next month or so. And yeah if you go get the book I can sign it for you." Sam said. "Wonderful!" Raj said happily. "I can't wait. If you could give me an exact date so I can mark my calendar, that would be wonderful as well." he said. "I believe it will be on the 20th." Sam said. "Wonderful! I can't wait!" Raj said before he went and sat back down. "Wow, I haven't seen him that happy since Eat, Pray, Love came out." Howard said.

"I'm glad I got to meet a fan, don't really have a lot of them." Sam said. "I don't see why." Raj said. Sam shrugged. "Well at least I know you appreciate my book." she said. "It changed my life, honestly." Raj said. "Really? How so Raj?" Sam asked. "Well the entire perspective changed my view of the entire world. It was like an entirely new place when I got done. I couldn't put it down, I literally read it all in one night." Raj said. "Wow Raj, I'm..I'm very flattered by that." She smiled happily and couldn't help a cute giggle that came out. "Sam, would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" Raj asked. "I-" Sam squeaked, not expecting that at all. "I..." She glanced at Sheldon, who showed no interest. "Yes. I would love to have dinner with you Raj." she said. "Wonderful. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8?" Raj asked. "I'll be waiting." Raj was undoubtedly cute, like Sulu cute. "Great. Well, I've got to get going home." Raj said and Howard stood up. "I'll give you a ride home." he said before the two filed out of the apartment, leaving the girls with Sheldon and Leonard.

"Wow." Sam said, blushing. "Awwww, that was adorable." Penny and Daisy said. "Well, if you three don't mind, Leonard and I have to be getting up early tomorrow morning." Sheldon said as he stood up.

"Oh, Sheldon, wait a minute. Do you think you could give me a few need-to-know things about Doctor Who before I start watching it from the beginning?" Daisy asked. "You're planning to watch it from the beginning? Do you know how long that will take?" Sheldon asked. "No, but it's ok. Just give me what I need to know before I start watching it." Daisy said.

"Doctor Who originally began in the sixties. If you wish to start from the beginning you must watch the originals first. Then again you may not need to you can start from Christopher Eccleston a.k.a The 9th Doctor and just go from there." Sheldon said. "I'll start from the beginning. Do they have those on Netflix?" Daisy asked. "More than likely if not you can always head down to the nearest Barnes and Noble." Sheldon said. "Or you could let her borrow your DVD, Sheldon. Be a good friend." Leonard said with a big smirk. "I would think once she sees it, she would want to keep it, so buying it would be the best idea." Sheldon said before he headed back to his bedroom.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Leonard." Penny, Daisy and Sam said before they all filed out of the apartment. "See you tomorrow." Leonard called out after them after he kissed Penny goodnight.

"Hey Penny, could I talk to you for a minute?" Daisy asked her sister after Sam had said goodnight to the two of them and went to her apartment for the night. "Sure, sweetie, come on let's go inside." Penny said as she and Daisy walked into Penny's apartment.

"Ok, so what's up?" Penny asked. "Well, I was at the comic book store today and I met the owner, Stuart." Daisy said. "Oh, that's great. What did you think of him?" Penny asked. "I really like him. He's a cutie, but he seems so nervous around me." Daisy said and Penny smiled. "He was the same way with me at first too. Remember when I told you I went out with him that one time?" Penny asked and Daisy nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Well, it was after a while that he got to be comfortable around me. So maybe when he's a little more comfortable and he's not stuttering around you like he is right now, maybe you could ask him out or see if he'll ask you out." Penny said and Daisy smiled. "Thanks, sis. That's great advice." she said as she hugged her older sister.

"Oh, I was thinking. Maybe tomorrow if you want, I could talk to my boss and introduce you to him so that I can put a good word in for you if you want to get a job at the Cheesecake Factory." Penny said and Daisy nodded. "Sure, that'd be great, Penny. I'd really appreciate that." she said. "Alright then. I leave for work at 10, so I'll pick you up at 9:30 and I'll drive so that I can show you the way in case we have different shifts, but I'll ask my manager if he can give you the same shift as me for a little while until you figure your way out around the place." Penny said. "Thanks, sis. That sounds great." Daisy said and the two hugged once again before Daisy went to her own apartment for the night.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I can't believe you asked her out." Howard said to Raj, stunned. "I was going to ask out the Jessica Rabbit chick." he said. "You were going to ask her out for the wrong reason. I asked her out for the right reason. At least we'll have something to talk about." Raj said. "By the way she has a name and it's Sam."

"Look, you do it your way and I'll do it mine. She is Jessica Rabbit! Look at that Hair!" Howard said. "It's obviously dyed, what do you care?" Raj asked. "Because it is a chance to fulfill my childhood dream. And besides who else but the two of us are interested? Leonard is taken and Sheldon is far too robotic and Spock-logical to even give her a second glance." Howard said. "Well, I don't care. I'm not giving up my chance to have dinner with Sam." Raj said. "You can try and win her over all you like, but I better not see you on our date." he said before Howard pulled up to Raj's place.

"How can you see someone with mad ninja skills! and besides...where are you taking her?" Howard asked. "I was thinking about-oh no I don't think so. I'm not telling you so you can just show up. Good night, Howard." Raj said as he opened the door and walked out of the car. "Damn it!" Howard said to himself before driving off.

_**The Next Day...**_

Sam ran out of her apartment and started knocking on the door. "Sheldon?" _knock knock_. "You there?" she asked through the door. Sheldon answered the door. "Yes?" he answered. "Hi, okay I really need your help." She walked into the apartment wearing a large over coat and a pair of heels. "I need to know if this is too much for my date with Raj." She turned around and opened the coat, showing off her Alexander McQueen Lace Jaquard Circle dress. The dress was red with black accents and came to just at her knees.

Sheldon looked at her as if she had just grown three heads before he called out. "Leonard!" he called. "Believe me, Samantha, Leonard knows more about fashion than I do. He's around Penny all the time. Speaking of, why couldn't you go to her or Daisy?" he asked. "Because neither one of my sisters are here and you are right next door." she sighed, throwing off the coat fully. "Oh." Sheldon said before Leonard walked out. "What do you want, Sheldon?" Leonard asked. "Sam needs your help on whether she's wearing the right dress or some nonsense." he said before he sat back down and put his headset on as he was lost in his computer once more.

"I just need to know if this is too much. Everything else I have is just too...Me, I guess. I want to look nice so I pulled this dress out of the closet. And, Sheldon yelled for you because he doesn't know." Sam said. "I realized that. The one thing he doesn't know. That's a great dress, Sam, but I think Raj would really like for you to be yourself, but that dress is really nice if you're going to one of those really nice restaurants." Leonard said. "That's the thing, I don't know where he is taking me. He won't tell me so how am I supposed to know what to wear?" Sam asked. "Well then that should be just fine." Leonard said. "Okay." She said nervously. "Don't worry, you look great." he said just before Penny and Daisy were heard coming upstairs.

"You did a great job, you're really getting the hang of it." Penny said. "Thanks, it's not as hard as I thought it would be, although the table numbers are kind of confusing me still. We both were never very good at math." Daisy said. "Yeah, it was confusing for me too." Penny said. "Girls!" Sam came running down. "Will you make me look pretty for tonight?" she asked.

"Makeover time!" Penny and Daisy yelled happily. "Ok, I've got hair and make-up, Dais, you got clothes covered?" Penny asked. "Sure do, let's go!" Daisy said happily as they dragged Sam into her apartment. "But I already picked out a dress." Sam tried to say.

"Ok and that's too gorgeous to change out, so how about I do make-up and Penny you do hair?" Daisy asked. "Alright, you're a bit better at make-up than me anyways, especially when the outfit is already picked out." Penny said before they sat Sam down on a bar stool. "Ok, where is your make-up?" Daisy asked. "And hair supplies?" Penny asked.

"Um, I believe in the bathroom. What are you going to make me wear? Why is it too pretty?" Sam asked. "You can keep your dress on, sweetie, don't worry." Penny said as she set up a mirror and stood behind her sister to start fixing her hair. "Ok, let's see..." Penny said, thinking about how to style Sam's hair.

Sam sat there, watching her sisters circle her while they were in thought. It easily creeped her out when they did this. "GOT IT!" the two yelled, making Sam jump in her seat before the two sat her down and got to work on her hair and make-up. "I really hate when you do that." she said. "We know." they said.

Sam sat there for about two hours before she was all done from head to toe. "Well?" She asked still unable to see herself.

"Hold on, we have to check our work. Ok, Penny, check the make-up and I'll check the hair." Daisy said before the two switched places. "Perfect." they said before Penny moved out of the way and let Sam see her reflection in the mirror as her sisters stood behind her with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh...my..." She smiled. "Good job, girls. You think Raj will like it?" she asked. "He'll love it. But if you want we can always get a first and second opinion." Penny said. "Um...sure." Sam gasped as her sisters jerked her up and dragged her next door.

Daisy knocked on the door. "Leonard, Sheldon, we need your opinions!" she and Penny yelled.

Leonard opened the door and smiled before he looked at Sam. "Wow." he stuttered. "Opinion number 1." Daisy said before they pushed past Leonard and walked in with Sam. "Sheldon, what do you think of Sam's look?" Penny asked as she let Sam stand near Sheldon, who was watching something that was either Star Wars or Star Trek.

"Sheldon!" They yelled. "What is it?" he asked irritably as he looked at the girls, obviously stunned by Sam as they could tell. "What do you think?" Sam asked. "She looks very presentable." Sheldon said before turning his attention back to the TV. "That's Sheldon's version of you look beautiful." Leonard said. "Wow. Thank you, Sheldon." Sam said. "You're welcome, Samantha." Sheldon said. "Ok, let's go ahead and get you back to your place. Raj should be here any minute to pick you up." Penny said as she and Daisy took Sam back to her apartment, just in time for Raj to pick her up as the two went on their date.


	4. The Trouble with Dates

Chapter 4

I only own my character, Daisy. Sam only owns her character, Sam.

Thanks to my pt and co-writer, SamanthaJane13!

Also thanks again to _**magneto acolyte **_and a guest named _**Carla**_ for the review! More reviews are welcome! And one more thanks to all of the favorites and follows! It's great to know you're enjoying the story so far!

Daisy smiled as she and Penny quietly watched Raj and Sam talk as they went downstairs together.

"So, you say that Raj is actually drunk when he talks to girls?" Daisy asked. "Yup. I don't know why or how, but it's just how it happens." Penny said. "That's...weird. Well, I think I'm gonna go to the comic book store. I finished those comics last night and I really want to see if I can find more of them." Daisy said. "And you also wanna see Stuart again, am I right?" Penny asked with a big smirk and Daisy looked over at her sister. "A little...yes." Daisy confessed. "Do you want to come with me?" Daisy asked. "No, it's ok. I think I'm gonna have some dinner with the guys then watch Top Model for a while. If you're not back before it goes off, I'll make sure to tell you who goes home." Penny said. "Great. Thanks, sis. I'll see you later." Daisy said before she ran into her apartment to change into some casual clothes before she soon ran downstairs and decided to walk to the comic book store this time instead of driving.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Stuart was running around the store, trying to get all of it clean. He had a huge rush of people. Now he was putting comics away and just full out cleaning.

There were still people coming in and out and a few lingering trying to decide on a comic book or a graphic novel or an action figure.

Stuart downed the last of his water before sighing heavily.

Suddenly the bell to the front door of the store dinged as yet another customer walked in. Stuart was going to sigh again before he saw it was Daisy.

"Daisy, welcome back." Stuart said with excitement in his voice. Daisy looked over as she smiled brightly at Stuart as she walked over to the counter where he was. "Thanks Stuart. I got done reading those comics last night, and I kept my word. I'm back." she said, giggling a little as she smiled at him. "Oh good I just got in a new shipment." he said. "Great. I'll have to take your recommendation again though." Daisy smiled.

He went off to one of the boxes and pulled out a good handful. "Alright these are the next in the line of the series." Stuart said. "Wow, that's a lot." Daisy said, impressed. "Um, I only brought in fifty dollars. How much are all of those exactly?" she asked. He smiled. "Don't worry, you get the friends and family discount." he said. "Oh, that's sweet of you. So with a friends and family discount how much am I looking at?" she asked. "10 dollars." he said. "Wow. For that stack of comics? How much is that discount exactly?" she asked. "It's whatever I decide the person deserves." Stuart said. "Awww, Stuart. That's so sweet of you." Daisy said as she walked behind the counter and kissed his cheek and hugged him, hearing gasps from around the comic book store as Daisy quickly pulled away. "What? What happened?" she asked quickly as she looked around.

Stuart's eyes became as wide as saucers before he fell backwards, hitting the floor.

"Oh my God!" Daisy shouted as she sank to the floor and tapped his face gently as she tried to wake him up. "Is everything alright?" Daisy heard as she looked over at the strange voice. Daisy looked up. "He fainted and I can't wake him up." she said, panicked. The guy walked over. "Oh, Stuart fainting again?" he asked. "Yeah. Is he going to be ok? Can you wake him up?" Daisy asked.

"Nah, can't really do much just gotta let him wake up on his own. Here, help me." He and Daisy carried him to the room in the back of the comic book store. "Hey, wanna go get some coffee or something? There is a really nice cafe just down the street." he asked. "Um, are you sure he'll be ok? I'm really worried about him." Daisy said. "Trust me, he will be okay." he said with a smile. "Come on, I'll pay."

"Um, alright." she said. "Should we lock up for him?" she asked. "Yeah, it's about that time." He said as he lead her out of the apartment and back into the store. He shooed everyone out as Daisy picked up a pen and a piece of paper as she left a note for Stuart, telling him that she would be by tomorrow to pick up and pay for her comic books. The man then led her out, locking the door with a key. "I'll return it later." he said. "Ok, make sure you do. So, what's your name? I wanna know at least that before we do anything." Daisy said.

"I'm Barry Kripke, nice to meet you." he said. She smiled. "I'm Daisy, nice to meet you too." she said before Barry led her down the street to the café.

"Evening Barry." the man behind the counter said when the two of them walked in. "Evening Ed." Barry said. "Your usual?" Ed asked. "Please. And for you Daisy?" Barry asked. "Um...cappuccino?" she asked. "And one cappuccino." Barry said. "Coming up." Ed said. Barry turned and led Daisy to a table as they sat down. "All I did was give Stuart a little kiss on the cheek and a hug. I didn't really think he would faint like that." she said. "Well Stuart is usually very shy." Barry said. "Oh I see." Daisy said softly. "Well, I don't really know him that well, but...yeah he's always been like that." he said. "Oh, well I hope he'll be ok." she said. "Oh don't worry, he'll be ok in about an hour." he said. "I hope so." she said.

Their coffee was finished and the two sat down and drank it happily. "Best coffee in town." he said. "I agree." she said after her first sip. "So what do you do?" he asked. "I'm an actress looking for a breakout role, but until that works out I'm currently working at the Cheesecake Factory." she said. "Ah, so you are like your sister then?" he asked. "You know my sister?" she asked. "I do." he said. "Oh. How do you know her?" she asked. "We've met several times." he said. "Oh. So, what do you do?" she asked. "I happen to be a Plasma Physicist at Caltech." he said. "Wow, that sounds interesting." she said. "Why thank you." He said, beaming with pride. "You're welcome." she said before the two had finished their coffee. "Well, I guess I should be going home." she said.

"I'll walk you." He said with a smile. "Oh ok, thank you." she said as Barry paid for their coffee before he led her out of the café and the two started walking down the sidewalk together. "Do you think we should check on Stuart?" Daisy asked. "If you wish we can." He said, holding an arm out for her. "I'd really like to." she said as she took his arm.

Barry led her back to the comic book store and they saw Stuart in an OCD cleaning mode. Daisy knocked on the door softly as she looked inside and smiled softly. He came over and opened the door. "Where did you go? I woke up all alone." he said. "I'm so sorry, Stuart. I tried to wake you up, but Barry said that you probably wouldn't wake up for the rest of the night, so he took me out for some coffee." she said, feeling bad for leaving him and feeling tears start to come into her eyes when she heard Stuart say he woke up all alone.

"Coffee? Oh gee thanks Barry, it's not enough you had to screw my chances with Penny now you are doing this again." He sighed and went into the back, slamming the door shut. Daisy looked at Barry. "Should I go talk to him? What does he mean?" she asked. "Something that happened in the past." he said. "I see." she said. "Perhaps you should go see him." he said. "I think I should. I'll see you later, Barry." Daisy said before she opened the door and started for the back.

Stuart sat there cleaning and dusting to keep his mind off of anything and everything. Daisy knocked on the door in the back. "Stuart? It's Daisy." she said. "What do you want?" he asked. His words hurt her as Daisy swallowed and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry for not staying with you. I wanted to, but Barry kind of wouldn't let me." she said. "You could have said no! You are a tough girl!" he said. "I was scared, Stuart. I was even scared when I was having coffee with him which is why I told him I wanted to come back and see if you were awake or not." she said. "Then why didn't you stay?" Stuart asked. "I'm not sure, honestly. I guess because I was scared of watching you knocked out like that. It was scary seeing you faint like that, I've never been more scared in my life." she said. "You could have stayed. You could have tried harder." he said. "I'm sorry, I know. I really should've, but can you please forgive me? I couldn't hate myself any more than I do right now." she said.

The door lock clicked, telling her it was open. Daisy turned the knob as she walked in and hugged Stuart as soon as she did. Stuart froze before hesitantly hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry, Stuart, you have no idea." she said as she cried. Stuart didn't say much, he just stood there. Daisy pulled away as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'll just go. I'll give you some time to think, and if you don't want to be my friend I'll understand." she said as she turned to leave. "Wait." he said. Daisy stopped as she turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked. "Coffee. You and me tomorrow." Stuart said. Daisy smiled. "Definitely. What time and where?" she asked. "8am." he said softly. "That's perfect. I'll meet you here." she smiled. "Good." He said with a soft smile. "See you then."

"See you then." she smiled as she kissed his cheek before she turned and walked out before she went to the front of the shop, seeing Barry still there. "Oh, you stayed?" she asked. Barry shrugged. "Thought you might want company to your car." he said. "It's ok, I walked here." she said. "Then allow me to accompany you back home." he said. "Um, alright." she said as she and Barry started walking towards her apartment building.

"So is everything alright with Stuart?" Barry asked. "I think so. I was able to talk to him and apologize and we made a morning date for coffee tomorrow morning." she said. "Oh good." he said. "Yeah, I thought it was good too. I can't believe I was able to screw up a perfectly good friendship with a guy in less than a month. Hopefully tomorrow I can show him and tell him how sorry I am." she said as they walked up to her building. "Well, this is the place." she said. "Perhaps we will see each other again soon." he said. "Perhaps. I'll see you around, Barry." she said. "Perhaps you will." He said with a smile.

Daisy smiled at Barry before she turned and walked inside the apartment building as she started her trek up the three flights of stairs.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sam was at Penny's helping cook dinner for the two of them, Daisy, Leonard, and Sheldon. "Sam, do you need help?" Penny asked. "No, out of the kitchen whilst I cook please. Too many people in here already. You know how I am when it comes to cooking." Sam said.

Sheldon was sitting awkwardly in "his spot" that he had initiated when he first went into Penny's apartment long before the twins had gotten there. He was all but dragged to dinner at Penny's, being very adamant about the fact that he didn't want to go and he'd rather have dinner by himself.

"So, where's Daisy?" Sam asked. "She's at the comic book store talking to Stuart. She said she'll be back soon, but if she doesn't show up for dinner don't worry about it. But what about your date with Raj?" Penny asked, noticing the lack of the Indian counterpart of the group of nerds. "He's running late. He will be here soon, but first you all are going to allow me to get my food done for you guys then I will be off. It's Daisy's and Penny's favorite." Sam said.

"I don't see why we couldn't just get pizza from our usual place." Sheldon said. "Because the place is closed for remodeling, and that includes deliveries." Leonard said. "Besides you just wait till you taste my cooking." Sam said her voice full of pride. "Are you making pizza?" Sheldon asked as he looked over at her from the chair that was in his perfect spot for Penny's apartment. "Nope. So deal with it." Sam said.

Sheldon looked at her as if she had just punched him in the face. "D-deal with it? Tonight is pizza night, Samantha. I know that you and Penny and Daisy don't really understand the importance of a schedule, but that is our schedule." Sheldon said. "Well you wouldn't let us order somewhere else, so this was the only option. Now just say thank you like the rest of us." Leonard said. "I'm sorry Sheldon that you can't get your pizza due to your OCD, but you will have to make due. Now, I learned to cook from our grandmother and you will enjoy this." Sam placed the food on the table. "Anyway Raj is downstairs. I shall see you all later tonight. Enjoy the food." she said before she rushed out of the apartment.

Daisy ran into Sam on the way up the third flight of stairs. "Hey Sam. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Raj?" Daisy asked. "That's where I am off to right now. Oh, I made dinner for you and the guys." Sam said. "Oh cool, what'd you make?" Daisy asked. "Your and Penny's favorite." Sam said. "Oooh goodie. Thanks sis, have fun!" Daisy said as she finished her climb up the stairs as she made her way into Penny's apartment. "Hey people." Daisy said as she walked in. "Hey you just in time." Penny said with a smile.

"Great. Later, we need to talk about how my comic book store experience went tonight." Daisy said as she walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a plate before she walked back into the living room and looked at Sheldon. "You're in my spot." she said with a smirk. "Excuse me?" Sheldon asked. "You're in my spot." she repeated. Penny tried to hold her laugh in, she was only barely being successful.

Sheldon looked at her as he stood up and Daisy smiled. "Actually, Sheldon, hold on. I'll make you a deal." Daisy said. "What kind of deal?" Sheldon asked. "You have to teach me everything about Doctor Who, and I'll let you keep your spot when you come over." Daisy said. "You want me to teach you fifty years of the most prestigious television show the BBC has ever created?" Sheldon asked. "Do you want to keep your spot?" Daisy asked. "Fine. Tomorrow prevening, my apartment." Sheldon said. "Thanks. By the way I was just screwing with you about the spot. I'm not neurotic like that." Daisy smirked. "But I do want to learn everything about Doctor Who still." she said as she sat down on one of the bar stools as she smiled when Penny finally bursted out laughing.

"Wait a minute, Sheldon, what the hell is prevening?" Daisy asked. "Prevening is the time I have invented. For the sake of your fragile mind, I'll say our meeting will begin at 4:30pm." Sheldon said. Daisy looked at him for a minute. "Um, ok." she said before looking at Penny. 'He invented a time?', she mouthed and Penny was still laughing at her antic and Leonard mouthed to her 'Long story.' and Daisy nodded before she giggled at her hysterical sister.

"Alright, you lot. Food time." Penny said. Daisy smiled. "Yes mother." she said. "Oh, let's not have that fight right now." Penny said. Daisy smiled. "Ok, I'll be good." she said before she dug into her dinner.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sam made her way down the stairs to the lobby, where she saw Raj pacing nervously. She smiled before walking up to him. "Hey Raj." she said. He looked rather handsome all dressed up nice the way he was.

"Hello Samantha." he said. "Are you ready to go? Or have you changed your mind?" he asked. "No Raj, I am ready." She smiled, knowing he still hadn't seen what lay beneath her coat. She would blow Raj away if he wasn't already by what her sisters had done.

"Ok, let's get going then." Raj said as he started walking out of the apartment and soon down the street with Sam as he led her to a nearby restaurant.

"How have you been Raj?" she asked. "I've been well." he said. "That's good. So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" She asked, giving him a smile she knew would make him melt. _She's remarkable_., Raj thought as he smiled. "It's just here." Raj said as he led her to a very nice restaurant and held the door open for her. She smiled at him again before walking inside. Raj was indeed very sweet.

"Can I take your coat?" he asked as he pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you, Raj." Sam blushed. "You're welcome." Raj said as he ordered the best wine for them. "Wow Raj, this is all so wonderful." Sam said. "Well, I like to make a good impression on a first date." he said. "Well, you have certainly impressed me." she said. "I'm glad." Raj smiled before the wine was brought over and the two ordered. Sam looked at the menu briefly before ordering and she and Raj were then left alone once more. "The wine is delicious, I didn't know you drank." she said. "Oh yes. Could I be honest with you?" Raj asked. "Of course." she said. "Well, without drinking, I couldn't even talk to you or any other woman. I have selective mutism and I have to have a drink or two in me before I can speak to a woman." he said. "Understandable, just don't get too drunk on me, Raj." Sam smiled at him before sipping her wine once more. "Don't worry, I know how to contain myself." he said.

"So tell me about yourself, Raj." she said. "Well, um, what would you like to know?" he asked. "What's India like?" she asked. "Crowded. Terrible. I don't recommend going." he said. Sam giggled at the look on his face. Raj couldn't help but smile. "What about you? What's Nebraska like? Penny's told us a few things, but not much thanks to Sheldon." he said. "It's...very...flat." she said. "Do you recommend going?" he asked, laughing. "Eeehhhhhhhhh...not on your life." She said before laughing. "It's so boring there."

Raj smiled as he and Sam shared a laugh before their food arrived. "It looks so delicious." she said. "I'll bet it tastes even better." Raj said before the two dug into their dinner, making conversation while they did. "So tell me, Raj, how did you become interested in my book? You don't seem the type to read a book like that." she said. "Oh, I definitely am. I love reading romance novels, any kind of romance will do for me. So, anyways, I came upon your book in this nice little bookstore that's near my apartment and I saw the wonderful stars on the cover, so I picked it up and read the introduction and the first chapter, and I had to force myself to stop reading and save some reading for before bedtime, so I bought it and took it right home." he said. "You know, it was sort of inspired by _The Beauty and The Beast _mostly. I love that story, it was always my favorite." She laughed. "One night, I was watching an episode of _Star Trek _and then the next day my character came to life. An automaton like Spock who wants to be human." she said. "That's beautiful." he said. "Well I've always had a soft spot for Mr. Spock." She giggled to herself.

Raj smiled before they ordered a dessert for the two of them to share. "Mmmmm Chocolate Lava." she said. "My favorite." Raj said as he served her a slice of the cake before taking one for himself.

"So, what do you do?" Sam asked. "I'm an astrophysicist. I study the stars and planets and basically the mysteries and wonders of this universe." Raj said. "I've always secretly wanted to fly out in space..and see all the stars." Sam said.

"Oh, well I've never done that. It'd be nice to though. You know, right about now I should be able to show you where Venus is in the sky. Some mistake her for a star, but it's actually Venus." Raj said, and Sam could tell he really did love what he did as the two got up and Raj paid for the meal before they walked out of the restaurant and Raj and Sam were walking down the sidewalk as Raj was getting the perfect spot to show Venus to Sam.

"Ok right there, two spaces to the right from the moon, that's Venus." Raj said as he turned Sam directly to where Venus was as he pointed to it. "She's so bright." Sam said with a big smile. "Isn't it wonderful?" Raj asked fondly. "It is. God, how you and Sheldon get to do this stuff every day...sadly, I'm not that smart..." she said. "Oh Sheldon doesn't do this. He's involved with theoretical physics." he said. "Still, you guys study the universe." she said. "Yeah, it's not just us, Leonard and Howard also work in physics...well actually Howard is a mechanical engineer, but Leonard does experimental physics." he said.

"When I was a kid, I would watch all the old _Star Trek _episodes. Made my own costume and everything. I wanted to be a Lieutenant just like Uhura." she said. "Uhura was always my favorite character." Raj said. "Penny and Daisy would tease me all the time. Huge crush, _huge _on Spock." Sam laughed at herself. "But Spock was always perfect so it made dating rather difficult. But I was content loving a fictional character." she said. "Why Spock?" Raj asked curiously. "I don't know, everyone liked Kirk, I tend to like the unique ones... I always imagined he understood what it was like to be...well...different. Most men didn't want a Geek or Nerd for a girlfriend. So, I turned to Spock. Watching him," She laughed. "Reading fanfictions about him. My ultimate character crush that has never gone away." She smiled at Raj. "You probably think I'm weird now..."

"No, I think you're wonderful." Raj said honestly. "Do you really think so?" Sam asked. "I do." he said. "Thank you, Raj." she said. "You're welcome, Sam. Well, shall I be getting you home?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah." she said. Raj smiled as he and Sam strolled along the sidewalk before they ended up back at the apartment building. "Good night, Samantha." Raj said as he kissed her cheek. "Good night, Raj. I had a great time. Thank you." she said as she kissed his cheek and Raj smiled as he watched her walk into the building before he headed home himself.


	5. Date and Make-up

Chapter 5

Thanks to my pt and co-writer, SamanthaJane13!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC, Daisy. Sam owns her OC, Sam.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Daisy texted her sisters early that morning that she would be out with Stuart this morning as she made her way downstairs at 7:50. She had gotten up at 7 and started getting ready. She showered, styled her hair, put on a small amount of make-up, and then started figuring out what to wear, which took up most of the time. She had picked out three outfits and tried to figure out what Stuart might like the most. She had on comfortable jeans and a sweater, she had a t-shirt and jeans, and then she had what she was wearing now. A cute little yellow dress with white polka dots with some cute little white flats as she walked out of the apartment building and started down the street as she made her way towards the comic book store.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Stuart was busy cleaning the shop once more. He couldn't wait for Daisy to come, he wanted to see her so bad.

He could barely sleep last night, just knowing that Daisy would be coming by for their coffee date. He had gotten about two hours of actual sleep before he woke up and stayed up at 5 in the morning and got ready to see Daisy before he walked out and he had been cleaning since 5:30 in the morning.

Stuart had just gotten finished with sweeping and mopping when he heard a knock on the front door as he saw Daisy.

"Hi." Stuart said happily, letting her inside. "How are you?...You look good." he said. Daisy smiled. "Good morning. I'm doing good and thanks. How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm great, much better." he said. "That's great, sweetie. So, um, it's a couple of minutes early but do you want to get going to coffee?" she asked. "Yeah we can." He grabbed his jacket and followed her outside.

Daisy smiled as she let Stuart lead her towards the nearest coffee shop. He opened the door for her and smiled as they walked in. "What can I get for you?" Stuart asked. "Umm, how about a cappuccino?" Daisy asked. "One cappuccino and one latte." Stuart ordered. "Coming right up." the barista said as Stuart led Daisy to a cute little table near the window.

"How do you like this place so far?" Stuart asked. "It's adorable." Daisy smiled. "I'm glad." he said. "So, do you want to talk about anything?" she asked, a little nervously. "How beautiful you are." he blurted out. Daisy smiled as she blushed. "Stuart, you're so sweet." she said happily as she reached over and held his hand. "I'm sorry, it just came out." he said. "No, it's fine, sweetie." she said. "You sure?" he said. "Of course." she smiled. "Oh good." he said. "Believe me, hun, you're not the first to be nervous in front of me. Hell, I'm kind of nervous in front of you after what happened last night." she said. "Consider it forgotten." he said. "Really?" she asked. "Really." he said. "Well, that's great, sweetie. I'm glad we're past that." she said.

Their coffees were brought to them and Stuart smiled. Daisy smiled. "Thank you so much for the coffee date, Stuart." she said. "It's no trouble." he said. "So..." Daisy trailed off, not sure what to say before she took a sip of her cappuccino and smiled. "Mmm, that's good." she said appreciatively. "Told you." he said, smiling. "So...what to talk about?" she asked. "Go on an actual date with me?" he asked. Daisy smiled. "I'd love to." she said. "Wait you will?!" Stuart asked. "Um, yes." she said, a little confused by his reaction.

"Wow, are you interested in going to the movies?" he asked. "Sure. I love movies." she said. "There's a new science-fiction fantasy film coming out, I forget the name, but it looks cool." he said. "Ok, sure. I could try it." she said. "Alright awesome, I can even take you to dinner." he said. "That would be great. So, what day and time?" she asked. "How about Saturday night?" he asked. "That sounds great." she said. "It does, doesn't it?" He smiled at her, sipping his latte. Daisy smiled. "It really does." she said happily as she continued to sip her cappuccino. He couldn't stop what happened next, an adorable nerd like giggle escaped him. Daisy smiled as she looked at him. "Oh, that's so cute." she said with a giggle of her own.

Stuart froze and slapped his hands over his face, covering his mouth. His cheeks and ears red with embarrassment. "It's ok, sweetie, it's fine." Daisy said as she smiled at him. "It's embarrassing." he said. "It was cute." she said. He hesitated before he removed his hands. "So...the coffee's gone, now what?" she asked. "Do you want to go check out the good ol' book store just up the street?" he asked. "Sure." she said. He held his hand out to her before leading her to the bookstore. Daisy smiled as she walked with him to the nearby bookstore.

"So this is it. Not much, but it's rather comfy." he said. "It's cute. I like it." she said. "You know, this bookstore is amazing, maybe when your sister gets her second book published...maybe she can come visit this old place." he said. "I'll have to tell her about it when I get home, I'll take a picture of the outside before we go." she said. "Could do with some good publicity. It's such a good place." he said. "Um, how did you know about my sister's book?" she asked. He laughed. "Raj." he said. "Oh." Daisy laughed. "He came into the store saying he had met her and was gonna go on a date." Stuart said. "They did, I'm not sure how it went though." Daisy said as she and Stuart walked through the shelves of books, looking through the titles.

"Finding anything you like?" he asked. "Hmm...not really. Oh my god!" she said as she picked up a book she had noticed. "A Doctor Who Companion book." she said. "I remember you said you wanted to learn about it. Partially why I brought you here knowing they had it." he said. "Oh right. Stuart, that's so sweet of you. Thank you." she said as she kissed his cheek. Stuart couldn't hold back, his little dorky giggle escaped him again. Daisy smiled as she giggled. "Well at least you didn't faint this time." she said. "I rarely faint, you just happened to cause my system to go haywire and crash." He smiled at her, trying to make her laugh. Daisy laughed as she held his hand. "I'm really sorry about that still." she said. "All is forgiven." he said. "Thanks for that." she said. "My pleasure." he said.

"So, do you want to keep looking around?" she asked. "It's up to you." he said. "Hmm...no I think I want to get going so I can start reading this." she said. "Okay." He gently picked the book from her hands and went to the register. "Stuart, I can pay for it." she said. "It's my treat." he said with a smile. "Ok, if you're sure." Daisy said as she watched Stuart pay for her book. "I am." He happily paid for the book. Daisy smiled. "Stuart, thanks so much. I appreciate it. You know, since we're going to be going out on Saturday, do you want my number and my address or did you just want to meet at the theater?" she asked when they got out of the bookstore.

"How about both?" he asked. "Sounds good to me." she said with a smile as she took out an adorable pink pad of paper as she dug out a pen from her purse and wrote down her number, cell phone number, and address before she exchanged her piece of paper with Stuart for her Doctor Who book. "I look forward to using this number." He smiled bashfully at her. "I look forward to hearing from you. Hey, you know I'm not very busy today since it's Friday and I have the day off. I think my sisters have plans. With Sam going to her meeting in the afternoon and Penny's day with Leonard, so do you mind if maybe in an hour or two I come by the comic book store and we can just hang out while you work? Unless you don't work on Saturdays then we can just hang out and maybe you could tell me more about the Batman comics and the others that are around the store? I honestly think I'm falling in love with comic books and all kinds of this sci-fi stuff that you and the guys and my sister are into. It's a lot more fascinating than I gave it credit for." she said.

"Well then, how about a Doctor Who marathon?" he asked. "I would love that!" she said enthusiastically. "Maybe we could make it a weekly weekend thing? We'll go through each Doctor?" she asked. "Each doctor starting from the 60's." he said. "Wow, really?" she asked. "That's a while ago. This should be very interesting. I could even see how the development of television revised itself to be the way it is today." she said. "Well, it did take a 15-year hiatus after the 8th Doctor, and in 2005 is when it came back and actually became as mainstream as it is today." Stuart informed her and Daisy nodded. "Wow, fifteen years on hiatus. So does that still make it a 50-year show even though it took a hiatus?" she asked. "Definitely, because even though it wasn't seen in any new episodes, it did run in syndication." Stuart said and Daisy nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, I can't wait. Hey, since we're going to be having a Doctor Who marathon today how about we go back to the comic book store now and maybe you could help me carry all of those comic books to my place so I can get them settled and then I'll come by your place after I shower and change and then we'll have our Doctor Who marathon when I get back?" she asked.

"Just a heads up, Daisy," he said with a laugh. "When you talk that fast, martians like myself can't understand you humans." He smiled, hoping she couldn't help herself but laugh. Daisy laughed as she bit her lip to calm herself down before she kissed his cheek. "Ok. How about we go back to the comic book store and get those comics I didn't get to pay for or take home?" she asked. He held out his arm to her. "With pleasure." he said. "Great." Daisy smiled as she took his arm as he started leading her to the comic book store. He got her the books before leading her back to her apartment, being a gentleman.

"Thanks for helping me carry these." Daisy said as she was holding half of the stack of comic books while he held the others. She balanced her stack of comic books on her arm as she unlocked the front door before she switched the key to the front door for the key to her apartment door before the two walked in. "I'm sorry, but we have to walk up these flights of stairs." Daisy said. "I know, I'm used to it." he said. "Oh right, I forgot you've been here before." she said. He smiled at her and walked behind her up the stairs. He couldn't help but admire her bottom from the angle he was at. He watched as the dress swayed back and forth, tantalizing and teasing him. Oh dear..., Stuart thought.

Daisy could feel Stuart's eyes on her backside, but she couldn't help herself not to feel annoyed by that. She smiled to herself until they were up the fourth flight of stairs in no time and Daisy smiled as she got up the stairs first as she looked back at Stuart, smiling softly at him. "Well...here we are." he said. "Yep, 4D is my room, just to let you know." she said as she walked over to her door and unlocked it before nudging it open with her arm as she walked in and set the comic books down on the coffee table.

"Nice place. How are you liking it so far?" he asked. "It's really great. Even if I do have to walk up four flights of stairs. I've actually made it a part of my exercise routine." she said. "I guess that is a good thing. Better than Nebraska?" he asked. "So much better than Nebraska." she said. _You don't find guys as cute as him in Nebraska.,_ the thought went through her head as she smiled at him.

"Well, I must get back to my shop. I'm having a sale today and if I'm not there, Sheldon will be quite upset." he said with a laugh. "Oh ok. So, what time did you want to have that Doctor Who marathon?" she asked. "We'll start at 7, you make the popcorn and I'll bring the sodas and pizzas." he said. "You know, the grocery store makes fresh-popped popcorn, I think I'll pick up a bag from there and bring it over." she said with a smile. "Oh yeah, I had that before. That's just as good as movie popcorn." Stuart said and Daisy smiled. "Great. It's a date then." she said. "A date." he smiled. "Three in one week." He said happily. "I will see you tonight." he said. "Yeah, this morning with coffee and the bookstore, tonight with the marathon, and tomorrow with the movie." she said happily. "I can't wait for it all to start again." He said with a smile before taking her hand and kissing it. Daisy smiled as she blushed. "I can't wait for tonight." she said.

He gave her a silent farewell before he left her apartment. Daisy smiled as she watched him leave as she bit her lip once the door had closed.

_**With Stuart...**_

Stuart was sweating bullets when he got out of Daisy's apartment. He needed some kind of advice for their second date, he had been having doubts all day that he would get everything for their second date tonight wrong, it was only when he passed Penny on the stairs that he thought to ask her.

"Hey, um, Penny, do you think you could give me a little advice?" Stuart asked. "Sure, Stuart, what's up?" Penny asked. "Um, ok, well Daisy and I went out for a coffee date this morning-" Stuart started. "Oh yeah, she told me about that. How'd it go?" Penny asked. "It went really well, I even asked her if she would go out with me on a real date to a movie tomorrow night and she said she would, then after coffee I took her to a bookstore and I bought her a Doctor Who book that she picked out." he said. "Awww, that's sweet of you." she said. "Thanks, and after that we kind of made another date for tonight to watch the first Doctor's time on Doctor Who and make a marathon of it, and it's kind of going to be a weekly weekend thing until she's gone through all of the Doctors and I can teach her about it as we go along." he said. "Wow, that sounds like a great idea. She's been pretty obsessed with that show for a few days now." she said. "Thanks, but what I need to know is if there's anything at all that I can do so I won't screw things up with her? I know this might sound weird because you're her sister, but I really like her and I really don't want to mess things up with our new relationship...at least I think it's a new relationship." Stuart said, starting to become nervous.

"Ok Stuart first of all, you are being a martian and talking too fast and you are turning red so breathe." Penny said. Stuart took a deep breath as he nodded. "Sorry about that." he said. "Now say the last bit, slower." she said. "Ok. Is there any advice you can give me so that I don't mess up my chances with Daisy in our new relationship?" he asked slowly, not able to stop the smile that came to his face when he said 'new relationship'.

"One, be honest." she said. Stuart nodded. "Ok." he said. "Two, don't be clingy. She hates that. And three...be romantic but don't over do it." Penny said. "That's it? It sounds pretty simple." Stuart said. "It may sound simple, but doing it is a whole other matter." she said. "I know. Well, I better get going. I have to open up the store soon. Thanks so much for the advice, Penny." he said. "No problem Stuart. Have a nice day." she said. "Thanks, Penny. You too." he said before the two went their separate ways. "Penny!" Raj came running up the stairs. "Penny, I need advice on dating your sister!"

"Seriously?" She said before looking up. "I date a genius and suddenly every man comes running to me? Are you playing some kind of sick game? Because if so, you are good." she said. "Alright, Raj well let's get up the rest of the staircase first." Penny said as the two walked up the rest of the way to the fourth floor and Penny invited Raj into her apartment. "Ok, Raj, go ahead and start talking I have to put these groceries away." she said as she set down a bag of groceries on the counter in the kitchen as she started putting her things away. "Is your sister open to culture festivals? Does she like Indian food? Would she like going to an Indian culture festival? Because you see there is this festival downtown in two days and I'm going because my aunt wants me to go and I was wondering if your sister would like to come? Would you also like to come, you are all invited." he said. "Oh, well I'm actually not sure if she likes Indian food or not, it's never really been a question before. But she does love festivals and she's always up for anything new, so I'm sure she'd love that. And I'll talk to Leonard, we had plans today but if things change we'll show up to your festival, no problem." she said.

"Oh good and you guys can dress up and be decorated with henna and jewels. My auntie can make you girls look beautiful." He said proudly. "I may not want to live in India anymore, but I still love the culture." he said. "Ok, I'll see what Leonard has planned for today and ask him if he wants to go to the festival, if so we'll see you there." she said. "Great, I'll go ask her!" He hugged her. "Thank you, Penny, you are a wonderful friend." he said. "No problem, sweetie." she said with a smile as she watched Raj run out happily. "Like I said," She looked back up to the ceiling. "You are good."


	6. A Movie and a Trenchcoat

Chapter 6

Thanks so much to my PT and co-writer, SamanthaJane13!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Daisy and Sam only owns her OC, Sam.

_**That Night...**_

Daisy had just finished curling her hair, she was curious about what she would wear for a Doctor Who marathon. It was an hour before Stuart would be arriving, and she got dressed in a cute shirt and a tank top as she smiled at her reflection. She slipped on her slip-on shoes as she rushed out of her apartment and ran down the three flights of stairs as she walked out of the apartment building and ran into Sheldon on the way.

"Oh hey Sheldon, while I've got you let me just tell you that I don't really need your help with Doctor Who anymore. Stuart is going to help me learn about it and I have to go get some groceries so I'll talk to you later." she said before rushing past him to run down to the grocery store.

"Well...alright then." Sheldon said before walking back into the building.

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Daisy ran back inside the apartment building before she ran up the three flights of stairs as she checked the time once she had gotten back to the third floor as she took a breath before she walked over to her room and walked in, tossing the popcorn on the couch before she all but collapsed into one of her chairs and took a breath.

She had done nothing but run like a madwoman to the grocery store, through it, through the thankfully empty ten items or less line and then ran out of the grocery store and back to the apartment.

'Knock Knock'

"Greetings fair maiden, I come baring gifts of pizza! And...The good Doctor." Stuart said, trying to tease her. He was dressed in his own Doctor who regelia with a little surprise for her. Daisy smiled as she opened the door. "Wow, nice trench coat. So, which Doctor are you supposed to be?" she asked, noticing his rather colorful scarf. "Some scarf." she said as she helped him put the pizza and everything else down. "The fourth doctor." he said proudly. "You look very nice as number 4." she said with a smile. "Oh and here's the popcorn as promised." Daisy said as she picked up the bag and undid the tie on it. "Smell that and tell me it's not the best popcorn you've ever smelt in your life." she said.

"Oooohhhh, delicious. Now smell this." he said, opening the box of pizza. Daisy sank to her knees dramatically as she smiled up at him. "You are very good at this." she giggled. Stuart laughed. "Why thank you." he said. "You win so much." she giggled as she stood back up and hugged him. "So, are we going to start my Doctor Who journey?" she asked. "The very first." he said, handing her the DVDs. "Wow. Ok so are we ready to start? Or do you want to take your coat and scarf off?" she asked. "I will be wearing these. This is my Doctor Who gear." he said.

"Oh I see. Well it looks very cute on you, sweetie. Go ahead and sit down and get some pizza and I'll get the DVD going. Oh and I went ahead and got some paper plates the other day so we can just eat off of those and not have to worry about dishes." she smiled as she brought out the paper plates and pulled two out of the wrapping before she handed Stuart a plate and walked over to the DVD player as she put the first disc in and went to the menu before she sat down with Stuart, who had already made a plate up for her. "Aww, thanks, sweetie. Well, I'm very ready to learn." she said with a smile as she pressed play and the first Doctor's time started to play right before her eyes.

"You think the pizza smells good, wait till you try it." he said, taking a big bite of popcorn. Daisy smiled as she took a bite of the pizza. "Oh my God." she moaned after her first bite. 'Score Stuart.', he thought to himself.

"So, I brought something for you. You can't watch Doctor Who without, your very own...DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN Doctor Regalia!" He said, handing her the bag of goodies he had brought for her. "Oh my God!" she said happily, ignoring the show for a minute, not missing anything important yet, as she looked in the bag after all but throwing her plate down as she scooted away so she could lay everything out of the bag. "Oh my gosh, it's the...oh I just heard the word the other day...ummmm oh! Sonic screwdriver! I saw a picture of this one on one of the social media sights I believe this is The Tenth Doctor's right?" she asked. "Yup Tenth Sonic screwdriver." He said with a smile. "There is more." he said. "I'll say, look at all of this stuff. Is this Eleven's trench coat?" she asked, holding up the coat that was obviously in a guy's size.

"Indeed it is. I hope it fits, I kind of guessed on the size. I'm sorry, they really only had it in a guy's size..." he said and Daisy smiled. "It's ok. I like my jackets to be a little roomy." she said as she stood in front of the television and shrugged on the trench coat and spun a little in it. "So, how's it look?" she asked, and the jacket was obviously too big for her but she looked so happy nonetheless. "You look like a true Geek." He said with a laugh as he started to eat the pizza. "But a sexy geek."

"I think I'll wear this around the comic book store. Maybe even go to the grocery store in it." she giggled. "Nice." He chuckled, imagining it all. Daisy smiled as she kept on the trench coat and sat down. "Oh my gosh, it's a mini TARDIS...I got that right, right?" she asked. "Yes you did." he smiled. "You catch on very quick." he said. "Thank you. I just don't remember what it stands for." she said. "Well that part is coming up right now." Stuart said as he and Daisy turned back to the television. "Ok so it stands for the Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Got it. I'll have to remember that somehow, but I'm pretty sure I read it in my book today." she said. "If you want, put sticky notes in your book to remember stuff." he said. "You know what? I have a better idea." she said as she paused the first episode and ran into her bedroom, her coat trailing behind her before she ran back out of her bedroom. "Five subject notebook." she said as she sat down next to him and picked up her mechanical pencil and wrote down the TARDIS's name in what Stuart thought to be adorable and perfect handwriting as she kept the notebook in her lap and smiled at him.

"Very nice." He said with a big smile. "Oh hey, it's getting good now." He leaned forward, watching the TV with wide and intense eyes. Daisy smiled as she nibbled on her pizza as she watched Doctor Who with Stuart, writing down things that he was teaching her about. "Understanding this at all or am I explaining too much at once?" he asked. "No, I'm getting it all. William Hartnell, the first Doctor, from 1963 to 1966, his first companions are Susan Foreman who is his granddaughter also a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey just like her grandfather, Barbara Wright, a history teacher working with the Doctor's third companion, Ian Chesterton who is a science teacher. But, back to Gallifrey, Gallifrey is the home planet of all Time Lords and the Doctor is the last of their kind when Gallifrey was destroyed, and the Doctor goes through time to prevent time from being subverted or abused." she explained in detail, reminding Stuart of whenever the guys would go on about their physics and what he was sure he sounded like when he would talk about comic books.

"Bracvo young Padawoon you learn well." He said, imitating Yoda. "My sister does that voice sometimes...Yoda, right?" she asked. "Indeed." he said. "Oh good. My next guess was Spock." she giggled. "So, how are you liking the first Doctor?" He asked once the first Doctor's time on Doctor Who had finally ended. "Wow, only 2 am, not bad." he said. "Wow, three years of television in 7 hours. That's amazing. And as for the Doctor, I can't wait for the second one now." she said. "And I was able to get three whole pages out of information of just the first Doctor." she said. "Well unfortunately that must wait for another night, I do have work in the morning as do you." He smiled, knowing it would tease at her addiction. "Awwww, I wish I just had weekends off instead of Mondays and Fridays. Hey, how about I bring over some lunch on my lunch hour tomorrow?" she asked. "Sweetie," He laughed. "You won't want to stop. And you only get 30 minute breaks." he said. "I know." Daisy smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Do, um, you want to spend the night here?" she asked softly. "Um, is that alright?" He said softly. "Are you sure?"

"Sure. It's really late, and I'm sure you're probably tired." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Where do you want to sleep?" she asked. "I'll take the couch." He said politely. "Ok. Let me just clear all of my things off of here." Daisy said as she put her notebook and pencil in the nearby chair and gathered up all of her Doctor Who things, before she picked up something that had fallen. "Oh my God! The cute little Dalek. I know they're evil and menacing what with wanting to exterminate everything in sight, but I still think they're adorable. Especially when they're in toy form like this." she said as she put the little red Dalek back into the bag as she collected it and put it into the chair as well.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled as he took off the trench coat and the scarf followed by his shoes. Once the couch was cleared he settled himself on it.

"Let me just clear these empty boxes." Daisy said as she gathered up the pizza box and the cheese bread box as she started into the kitchen and maneuvered them into the garbage can before she walked back into the living room. "The remote is right here if you want to watch TV while you go to sleep, I love to do that." she smiled as she put the remote control on the edge of the coffee table so Stuart could reach it if he needed to.

He yawned. "I actually think I'll just crash." He settled himself further into the couch and soon, to Daisy's surprise, started snoring softly. Daisy got on her knees on the floor to be level with Stuart. "Awww, ok well I'll see you tomorrow for our movie date, sweetie." she said as she kissed his cheek softly. "Goodnight, Stuart." she said softly into his ear before she stood up from the floor. "G-good night, Daisy." He said with a huge yawn. 'Why does this feel so right.', he thought.

Daisy smiled as she bit her lip softly before she turned around and gathered her notebook and bag before she walked into her bedroom, leaving the door open as she put her things away and rested her trench coat on the coat hook that was on the wall, finally she had a reason to use it.

Daisy looked out to see Stuart sleeping on the couch. She sighed softly as she couldn't help but smile and change into her night clothes before she crawled into her bed and almost instantly knocked out.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Daisy had woken up at eight in the morning thanks to her cell phone alarm clock as she groaned softly and turned it off as she pulled herself out of bed and stuffed her cell phone into her purse that was hanging on the doorknob of her bedroom door before she looked over to see Stuart still asleep on the couch in the living room.

She smiled softly before she closed her bedroom door and went into her bathroom in her bedroom as she started her morning routine, starting with a warm shower to wake her up. When she was finshed and dressed she was surprised to see breakfast made for her.

Daisy smiled as she looked at Stuart who was making a plate for himself. "Awww, Stuart, this is so sweet of you." she said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed his cheek. "Hey, it's the least I could do for you letting me crash." Stuart said. "Aww, you're welcome, sweetie." she said as she held his hand and led him to the small dining room table that came with the apartment as she sat down.

"Looking forward to work today?" He asked as he ate the food. "I'm looking forward more to our movie date tonight." she said. "Me too, tonight we are fitting in two and three." Stuart said. "Oh, really? Not that I really care right now, but what about that movie at the theater tonight? If you would rather go to that-" she started. "No, no, no, this is after the movie." He laughed. "Full-on movie night." he said. "Oh, I see. Well that sounds great." she said, smiling as she reached over and kissed his cheek. "You know you're welcome to stay over here any time you want, sweetie." she said. "Thank you." He smiled. "Same goes for you." he said. "Aww, thank you. Ok, so I'm working for two hours starting at 11:30 so I was thinking maybe I could come by at around 2 maybe 2:30." she said.

"Sounds great. And make sure to bring your regalia!" He handed her a shirt of the new movie. "Oh my God, they're showing an hour long Doctor Who movie in the theater?" she asked in disbelief as she took the shirt and held it up so she could look at it. "TA DA!" He said happily with his arms in the air. Daisy laughed as she smiled at him. "I wonder what my co-workers, especially my sister, would say if I came into work with my trench coat on underneath my uniform." she giggled. "They would probably think you are crazy." Stuart said. "Hmmm...you know what? I don't care, I'm doing it." she said with a smile as she ran into her bedroom and closed the door as she dressed into her uniform and out of her pajamas. She quickly brushed her teeth and then threw on her trench coat before she opened her bedroom door and smiled at Stuart as she twirled around again.

"So, how do I look?" she asked. "Very tantalizing, Doctor." He teased. "Thank you." she smiled as she walked over and kissed his cheek. "So, are you looking forward to work today?" she asked. "Not as much as I am looking forward to tonight." he said. "So, what time are we leaving for the movie again?" she asked as she cleared their dishes off of the table and started into the kitchen as she stuffed the dishes into the dishwasher and started it. "I will pick you up at 7 so we can get there at 7:30 and get a good spot in line." he said. "Ok, unless I end up hanging out with you all day at the comic book store after work then we can just maybe get some fast food at 7 and then go as soon as we're done eating." she said. "Sounds like a plan. I must go and change before work." He gave her a hug. "See you later." he said. "Ok, I'll see you later, sweetie. Oh, don't forget your DVD." she said. "I shall not forget!" He smiled as he left her apartment. "See you, my sweet doctor." he said. "Farewell, my loyal companion." she said with a big smile.

Stuart smiled, shutting the door as he made his way back to his comic store. He was so excited for tonight he almost was tempted to stay in his Doctor Who garb all day long.

Daisy smiled as she got the dishes out of the dishwasher and put them away once they were done before she got her purse and put it on her shoulder underneath her trench coat as she smiled and slipped on her shoes before she walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her before she went across the hall and knocked on the door to her twin's room.

"Coming." Sam called out before the door opened a moment later. "Hey you, what's up?" Sam asked. "Hey, I'm off to work so I just need to know if you're planning to go anywhere because if so you'll have to drive me to work and pick me up. It's only been almost a week and it's already a drill." Daisy smiled. "Nope pretty much staying in today." Sam said. "Oh ok, just thought I'd ask. So, what do you think about my outfit?" she asked, spinning in her trench coat. "Very Doctor Who." Sam said with a sleepy smile. "Thanks, that's what I'm going for. Well, I'll be at work and then afterwards I'm going to come back and change and then go and hang out with Stuart so if you need the car for anything, go ahead and take it. I think I'm just going to walk to the comic book store since it's not too far from here." Daisy said. "Alright catch you later." Sam said. "See you." Daisy said before she walked over to Penny's door, she raised her hand to knock, but decided against it as she smiled and walked down the three flights of stairs. She had walked outside and gotten into her car as she situated herself before she texted Penny.

'Hey Penny, need a ride to work?', she texted. 'Sure.', Penny texted back. 'Ok, I'm already in the car. Come on down when you're ready.', Daisy texted. 'Coming.', Penny texted. Daisy put her phone in her purse as she put it in the backseat.

Daisy didn't have to wait long before Penny had gotten in on the passenger's side. "Morning, sweetie." Penny smiled. "Morning, sis." Daisy said. "Um...what the hell are you wearing?" Penny asked, looking at Daisy in confusion as she looked at her trench coat. "It's a trench coat, Doctor Who-style." Daisy said. "Uh huh...so how was your marathon with Stuart?" Penny asked as Daisy started driving. "It went great. He actually brought me this trench coat and a few other Doctor Who trinkets." Daisy said as she continued telling Penny all about her night with Stuart until they got to work.

"You're actually going to walk in there with a trench coat on?" Penny asked in disbelief. "I am." Daisy said proudly as she picked her purse up out of the backseat before she and Penny got out of the car and Penny walked in first, Daisy following after her as she walked in with a proud smile. "You really are a nerd." Penny said with a smile. Daisy smiled. "Awww, sis, that's so nice of you to say." she said as she kissed her sister's cheek before she put her trench coat up on the employee coat rack before she and Penny started their shifts.


	7. A Very Good Night

Chapter 7

Thanks to my Pt and Co-writer, SamanthaJane13!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Daisy and Sam only owns her OC, Sam.

Daisy had just gotten back to the apartment building with Penny after their shift was over at 2:30. She had worn her trench coat when she got done with her shift, walking around the parking lot slowly to get to the car as Penny could only laugh hysterically.

Daisy had gotten back to her apartment and decided to take a shower and change before she grabbed a little snack of apples while she watched some TV while she munched on her snacks before she soon felt relaxed and ready to see Stuart as she got her trench coat on and slipped on her Doctor Who movie t-shirt and she grabbed her sonic screwdriver as she stuck it in her purse before she was out the door and started towards the comic book store on foot.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Stuart happily hummed as he cleaned the store as he kept his eye on the clock. Sighing heavily as it slowly ticked by.

It was only 3 in the afternoon. He wasn't sure if Daisy was coming by the store to hang out or not, but he looked around at the store and wondered if she would be coming in with her Doctor Who regalia and wondered how the guys in the comic book store would react to it. He groaned heavily, wanting to bash his head in at how slow the clock was moving.

"Hey Stuart, how are things going with Daisy?" Barry Kripke, who had walked in a while ago had asked as he paid for his comic books. "Things are going wonderful, thank you." Stuart said. "That's great, Stuart. You're very lucky to have her." Barry said as he picked up his comics. "Thank you." Stuart said. Barry nodded as he walked out, Stuart had smiled triumphantly. _Stuart: One Kripke: ZEEEERRROOOOOOOOOO!,_ Stuart thought happily before doing a quick victory dance.

Daisy walked in as he was doing his victory dance. "Nice moves." she said as she giggled. "Oh, um...heheh." He said with a blushed face. "It's fine, sweetie." she said. "So, do you think I'm ready to see the movie tonight?" she asked as she stepped back a little and smiled at him. "I am very ready." he said. "Unfortunately we have to wait a few more hours." she said. "Well, shall we do anything for the time being?" he asked. "Um, I don't know. Other than running the store is there anything you would want to do?" she asked. "Well, it is about closing time, what say we order some pizza and eat it here before the movie?" he asked. "Oh that sounds great. How about the classic pepperoni pizza since you brought cheese to my place last time?" she asked. "Or how about triple pepperoni?" he asked. "There's a place that does that?!" she asked in disbelief. "Same place. Triple pepperoni extra cheesy." he teased. "Oh my god, get the place on the phone now before my stomach starts growling." she said just before a small rumble came from her stomach and she laughed. "Too late." she said.

Stuart laughed before dialing. "Yes, that's right. One large triple pepperoni pizza and one oreo crumble lava cake." he said. "You're killing me, Stuart Bloom." Daisy giggled while she took over the counter and got the guys checked out and out of the comic book store as she went to the front of the shop and went to turn the sign to closed when she noticed Sheldon and the guys nearing the store. "Um, Stuart, Sheldon and friends are like steps away from here." she said as she looked back at him once Stuart had hung up. "Um...damn." he said. "Do you think we should close up, lock the doors and turn out the lights as fast as possible and just hide behind the counter?" she asked. "GO!" He said, locking the doors and hitting the lights. "Ok just long enough." he said.

Daisy quickly turned the sign to closed as she rushed over, hitting her knee against the counter. "Ow!" she giggled as she crawled behind the counter and rubbed her knee before she smiled at Stuart. "Hi." she whispered, trying not to giggle. "Hi. Okay, I think they are gone." he said. Daisy looked up to peek a little and she quickly ducked back down. "Nope not yet." she said. "They're just walking up actually."

Suddenly, they could hear Sheldon and the guys from outside. "Looks like Stuart's closed..." Howard said slowly and Daisy knew that Sheldon was giving one of them a dirty look, the first one to say something would be the teller of who was the one to blame tonight. "I can't help my bladder, Sheldon." Raj said. "Well, I suggest you learn to control it, sir. Tonight is Comic Book Night and now it's soiled. I told you thusly I told you all thusly." Sheldon said.

Just when Stuart and Daisy were about to get up, they heard knocking on the door. "Stuart." they heard Sheldon. "Stuart." they heard him knock again. "Stuart." and one last time.

Daisy looked at Stuart in the dark, wondering if they were going to play it off or if he would cave in. She was sincerely hoping guilt wouldn't consume him. "Damn it, how can I turn him away? He's my best customer." Stuart said. "Go ahead, sweetie. Just tell him it was an electric outage so you wanted to lock up and close up a little early because you didn't think anybody would be coming by." she said.

Stuart quickly went to the door. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm having an electrical problem. I had to close down for the day." he said. "But it's comic book night." Sheldon said. "Sheldon, we'll just come back tomorrow before we go and eat at the Cheesecake Factory ok?" Leonard asked and Sheldon sighed. "Alright." he said as Sheldon and the guys turned and walked back to the apartment building.

Daisy quickly got up from behind the counter and smiled. "Great job, sweetie. I know it's wrong to lie but sometimes it can't be helped." she giggled. "I really feel bad now. I hate the look Sheldon gets when he is upset or disappointed." Stuart said. "You can turn the electr-or lights on and let him browse for a little bit as long as he doesn't mind us eating in front of him." she said. "I don't mind, I promise."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "HEY SHELDON!" he called out. Daisy smiled as she blushed and felt little shivers go through her as she smiled at him.

Sheldon turned around and he could see the lights back on in the comic book store. "OH GOODIE!" Daisy clearly heard Sheldon all but rejoice as she looked confused before she shrugged it off as she looked over to see the guys walking back over while Sheldon was running like a little kid on Christmas as Stuart stepped out of the way and Sheldon bolted in as he started looking where he usually started, not seeming to have noticed Daisy. The guys then filed in just before the pizza arrived as Stuart paid for the food and brought it in with Daisy's help. "Where do you want to put this?" she asked. "Just put it on the counter." he said. "Ok." Daisy said as she sat the lava cake down and Stuart walked over as he set the pizza down and she smiled at him as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "How's the food?" he asked. "Mmmm hot but sooo good." she said as she munched on her pizza. "I bet it is." He smiled as he ate the pizza. It didn't take Sheldon and the guys very long before they had found something for each of them and Stuart was able to check them out over the pizza box that was on the counter. "Ok, now we have just enough time to get ready to line up for the Doctor Who movie." Sheldon said as they walked out. Daisy looked over at Stuart when the door closed. "Ummm...should I be concerned?" she asked. "Why should we? Are you afraid that they will know we are interested in each other?" Stuart asked. "No, not at all. I'm just concerned that Sheldon might do what he usually does, you know? With the spot, and the accuracy, and pointing out every little thing that they may have gotten wrong, you know the usual Sheldon stuff." she said. "Then we will sit elsewhere." he said. "Great." she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Ok, well I'm stuffed." she said as she looked at the empty pizza box. She had Stuart had been able to eat four pieces each.

"Good we can go to the movie now." he said. "Great. Let's get going." Daisy said as she slipped her trench coat back on that she had taken off and put it safely behind the counter before she and Stuart walked out of the comic book store after throwing out the boxes before they started towards the movie theater, where Sheldon and the guys were in the front and Stuart and Daisy had gotten at least tenth in line. "Are you excited?" He asked, holding her hand as they stood there. "Of course I'm excited." she said with a smile. "Good spots, huh?" he asked. "Very good spots. Thanks for taking me tonight, Stuart." she said as she held his hand, feeling so special being there with Stuart and feeling warm shivers go through her as she stood with him, feeling his larger hand in her smaller one. That thought alone put not-so-clean thoughts in her head as she bit her lip subtly. "Any time, my dear Doctor." He said with a huge smile as the line started to move.

Daisy smiled brightly as she rested her head on his shoulder when they got a little closer as they were now letting everyone in and Stuart and Daisy soon walked in as they went through the lobby of the theater before finally getting in as Stuart smiled as they walked along the aisle. "Hmm...how about there?" Daisy asked, pointing to the middle row. "Looks good." he said with a smile as they walked over and sat down.

Daisy and Stuart were sitting together as she smiled, holding his hand as the two talked quietly. "So, the second Doctor is the one that will have the very first sonic screwdriver in the entire series, so you'll be able to see how even the sonic screwdriver has gone from being like the Second Doctor's to the ones that 10 and 11 use." he said, comparing the Tenth Doctor's sonic screwdriver that he had bought for her to his own sonic screwdriver that belonged to the Eleventh Doctor. Daisy smiled. "I can't wait to see the Second and Third Doctors journeys tonight, I'm sure we'll be able to stay up." she said. "Without a doubt we will. After the excitement of this movie and then the adventures of 2 and 3, we'll probably get finished watching it all by tomorrow afternoon." Stuart said as he and Daisy shared a laugh. Daisy smiled as she kissed his cheek. "It's gonna be a really good night." Daisy said as she rested her head on Stuart's shoulder again as she smiled up at him. "I agree. It will be magical." Stuart said with a smile as they looked at the screen that was now showing little Doctor Who trivia.

"I'm getting thirsty, do you want to go and get a little something to drink, Stuart?" Daisy asked. "Oh, it's ok. I'll go get you a drink. What would you like?" he asked. "Oh, that's sweet of you. Um, how about just a pepsi?" she asked. "Sure thing." he said as he kissed her cheek before he got up and walked out to get their drinks.

Just as Daisy was reading through the first Doctor Who trivia question on the screen, she heard a weird noise. "Nnnna!"

Daisy looked around in confusion before she saw Sheldon switching from seat to seat as the guys stood off to the side of the theater, hiding their heads in shame as Sheldon made a loud and strange sound moving from seat to seat.

Daisy sighed as she looked down at her lap. "Oh boy." she said softly to herself before she heard a sound behind her. "Mmmma!"

Daisy literally jumped as she looked back at Sheldon. "Sheldon, what are you doing?" Daisy asked as she put a hand over her heart. "I am finding the acoustic sweet spot for movie viewing, Daisy, now if you'll excuse me." Sheldon said before he switched over to the row next to Daisy and Stuart as he made another sound and Daisy watched him in confusion and disbelief before he jumped up sat right next to Daisy. "Um, Sheld-" she started before he made the same noise he did before. "Mmmma!"

Daisy jumped a little again as she looked at Sheldon in confusion and a slight bit of fear.

He then switched and sat down where Stuart once was. "Nnnnna!" he said again as Daisy looked at him. "Oh, it seems you're in the acoustic sweet spot, Daisy." Sheldon said. "Thank you, Sheldon." she said. "Would you mind trading spots with me? Or just simply moving one seat down?" Sheldon asked as Stuart came back with their drinks. "Sheldon, I'm not moving. I got here first and I want to stay here." she said as the guys walked forward. "Sheldon, just sit right there or I'll force you out of here and you'll have to wait until the movie comes on TV next month." Leonard said as he and the guys all walked into the aisle and sat down after Stuart slowly sat down, not sure if he would be getting his seat back or not.

"Fine." Sheldon pouted. Daisy looked back at Stuart. "Do you want me to make him move?" she asked. "It's fine. I'm still next to you, so I'm happy." he said and Daisy smiled as she blushed. "Awww, Stuart, thank you." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Oh, here's your soda." Stuart said as he put her drink into the cup holder on the chair. "Thanks, I appreciate it. How much do I owe you for it?" she asked. "Are you kidding? I'm treating tonight." he said with a smile and Daisy kissed his cheek. "You definitely are. Thanks again, Stuart." she said. "It's no problem, Daisy." he said as he smiled at her before the two turned their attention back to the Doctor Who trivia. "Oh, do you remember the answer to that question?" Stuart asked. "Oh, I do. It was Vicki that was rescued from the planet Dido." Daisy said and Stuart smiled. "Good job, you're becoming more and more of a Whovian each day." he said. "I'm glad to be a Whovian." Daisy said before the movie started.

Daisy and Stuart turned their attention to the screen once again as they started watching the little production company logo with a sound that Daisy recognized from a number of her favorite movies as she soon felt Sheldon pushing against her as she looked at him as he was enjoying the ambiance of the sound as she looked at Sheldon. "Sheldon, please get off me." she said as nicely as she could. "I'm sorry, Daisy, but this is the acoustic sweet spot." Sheldon said before Leonard pulled Sheldon off of her. "I'm so sorry about that, Daisy." Leonard said and Daisy nodded. "It's ok, Leonard, thanks for reigning him in." she said before she turned to Stuart as he shook his head and shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her and she smiled at him as she snuggled up to him as they watched the movie together once it started.

"Are you excited?" Sheldon whispered as the opening credits started. "Very." Daisy whispered to him before she looked over at Stuart. His eyes were glued to the screen as he put kernels of popcorn into his mouth. Daisy smiled as she sipped some of her drink as the entire theater was quiet while the movie played.

_**After the Movie...**_

Daisy went to get up, until she saw that no one else was moving from their seat as she shrugged and sat back down as she watched the entire end credits roll before everyone started getting up and leaving the theater. Daisy held Stuart's hand as they made their way out of the swarm of people who were exiting the theater.

"How did you like it?" Stuart asked finally. "You jumped a few times." he said. "I wasn't really expecting those Cybermen." she giggled. "I don't think anyone was." he laughed with her as they started out of the theater. "So, where is the 2nd and 3rd Doctor marathon going on tonight?" she asked. "Your place, you have a bigger TV." he said. "Ok. Well, let's get going." she said as she and Stuart started walking towards the apartment. "Anxious much?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of hooked on Doctor Who right now, you know the story." she giggled as they started past the comic book store. "Oh, um, do you need to get the DVDs or did you bring them with you?" she asked. "Already got them." Stuart said. "Oh good." Daisy said as she and Stuart started walking again as they soon got into the apartment building and Daisy led Stuart up to the third floor while Penny and Sam were outside Sam's door talking as Daisy walked past them with a smile as she led Stuart into her apartment.

"Hey you two." Stuart and Daisy said. "Hi." they both said to them. "How was the-" Penny started before Daisy closed the door behind she and Stuart. "Movie." Penny finished. "Well, someone's eager." she smiled knowingly. "Another Doctor Who marathon." Sam said. "Oh, they're still on that?" Penny said. "Yeah, they have to go through fifty years of TV. We probably won't even see her until tomorrow afternoon." Sam said. "Wow." Penny said. "Well, night sis. See you in the morning. See you in the afternoon, Daisy, you're lucky you've got tomorrow off so that you can watch all of that." Penny said through the door before she giggled to herself and walked back to her own apartment.

"Night Penny." Sam said before walking into her own. Daisy kicked off her shoes before she sat down with Stuart and cuddled up to him as she rested her head on his chest. "Alright, ready for more Doctor Who?" she asked. "I am." he said. "Great." she smiled as she pressed the play button and she and Stuart were once again lost in the adventures of Doctor Who.


End file.
